La organización kurohebi
by AKarasu KnightOfTheRoundTable
Summary: Aqui e creado una organización alternativa a akatsuki, un chico que pierde a su padre por traición se vengará de la peor manera imaginable, pasen y lean, CHAPTER 23 YA AQUI!
1. Chapter 1

**Les advierto, este fic se va a tratar de una nueva organización de criminales llamada Kurohebi, los capitulos son cortos y me demorare en hacer las acontinuaciones, de todas formas, disfruten el fic…..**

**Prólogo**

**El nacimiento del futuro criminal.**

Es otro día en la aldea oculta de roca, paz y tranquilidad, los aldeanos hacen sus cosas, los ninjas van y vienen de misiones pero… todo se fija ahora en el hospital principal de la aldea donde hay mucha gente reunida en la sala de partos... Millia, la futura madre en ese momento estaba al borde de la muerte, había tardado demasiado en llegar al hospital y había perdido una cantidad notablemente grande de sangre.

-Vamos Millia resiste, estas a mitad del camino, no te rindas- dijo uno de los doctores para animar a la futura madre.

-El bebé esta todavía adentro del vientre y Millia no tiene energía suficiente para seguir pujando- recalcó otro de los doctores.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaggghhh!!! No puedo seguir- hablaba cada vez mas lento hasta que con un hilo de voz logro decir- Díganle……… a…… Katsujiro… que lo amo… y que cuide bien a Nazo…

Después de esto, Millia dejo de respirar y su cuerpo se comenzó a helar rápidamente…

-Ay no, esto no es bueno, el bebé morirá si no lo sacamos de ahí ¡¡¡VAMOS, TENEMOS 10 MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE MUERA POR EL FRIO!!! ¡¡¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!!! ¡¡¡MUEVANSE!!!

-¡¡¡Cesaría de emergencia!!! ¡¡¡preparen todo!!!

Con extremo cuidado, el doctor abrió el vientre de Millia y por suerte, el bebé seguía vivo.

En ese momento llega Katsujiro, el padre del bebé… pero al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, sintió como que si le hubieran arrancado el corazón… el cual regresaría enseguida al ver a su hijo con vida.

-Es- ese es mi...- articulaba con inseguridad Katsujiro...

-Si pero… Millia no puso resistir… lo lamento mucho- se lamentaba uno de los doctores.

Un poco inseguro… Katsujiro pidió que le entregaran a su hijo. El doctor no dudo ni un segundo y se lo entrego.

-Con cuidado… etto, es varón… es un poco extraño- dijo el doctor.

-¿Por que?- preguntó intrigado Katsujiro.

-Por que Millia dijo que te dijéramos que cuides bien a Nazo… parece como si supiera que iba a nacer varón- afirmo otro de los doctores.

-¿Nazo? Así se llamaba el padre de Millia... entonces se llamara Nazo.- dijo decidido Katsujiro.

El recién nacido no paraba de llorar, eso alegro un poco a su padre ya que veía que tenía bastante energía.

-Millia, te prometo que voy a cuidar de Nazo hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, te lo prometo- decía Katsujiro mientras miraba hacia arriba para luego mirar a Nazo- serás un gran shinobi.

-Nazo es la perfecta combinación entre tú y Millia, adquirió los mejores rasgos de los dos- Dijo uno de los doctores.

-Pero lo difícil será alimentarlo, no se nada de eso...- dijo inseguro Katsujiro.

-Pues enviaremos a una enfermera todos los días a tu casa para que se ocupe del bebé hasta los dos 2 años y medio, por que si no eres capaz de darle hasta una kunai para comer... a partir de ahí, tendrás que enseñarle a comer comida de adulto- dijo otro doctor.

-Mientas tanto tu único trabajo será darle todo el cariño posible mientas estés con el, hacer de cuenta que cada día que pasas con tu hijo… será el ultimo- dijo una enfermera.

-De acuerdo. Espero que el tsuchikage no me mande a muchas misiones estos días- dijo Katsujiro con preocupación.

-Pues explícale la situación y dile que ahora debes mantener a tu hijo- dijo despreocupado otro doctor.

-Ustedes hablan como si fuera fácil- dijo Katsujiro con sarcasmo.

-Debemos hacer que parezca fácil, bueno… buena suerte- dijo un doctor.

Así, Katsujiro se mantuvo un par de días mas mientras le explicaban como cuidar de Nazo, después se lo llevo a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soledad, mi única compañera.**

Años mas tarde, 6 en realidad, nos fijamos ahora en una casa en el camino principal de la aldea de la roca…

Se podía ver a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos color zafiro dibujando en el tejado de la casa… Al dibujar, tomaba pequeños descansos y miraba al cielo, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. La mayoría del tiempo la pasaba solo, no era muy sociable que digamos. Aunque estar sentado en el techo de su casa era un poco peligroso, su padre se lo había dicho un millón de veces pero el no hacía caso…

Siguió dibujando y tratando de aumentar su velocidad como para superarse a si mismo, no le bastaba con dibujar una serpiente con casi todos los detalles en menos de 2 minutos

Algo le llamó la atención, sintió que algo no estaba bien… no estaba solo en ese tejado… Alguien se acerco por detrás. El chico no hizo nada, solo se quedó quieto esperando a que algo ocurriera. Esta persona lentamente fue acercando sus manos hacia el niño, ya iba a clavar sus manos en el pero… el chico saltó del tejado y la persona que lo acechaba se paró en la orilla del tejado pero no lo vio. Esto era una trampa de Nazo, de alguna forma apareció atrás de esa persona y le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas pero al hacer contacto esta persona desapareció en una nube de humo. La sorpresa de Nazo fue tan grande que no se dio cuenta de que la persona se encontraba detrás de el, agarró a Nazo, lo puso contra el piso de costado y las manos de esta persona eran tan grandes que con una sola mano inmovilizó las dos manos de Nazo contra el piso... y entonces...

-¿Qué se supone que haces acá arriba, Nazo?- este era Katsujiro, el papá de Nazo, quien lo dejo ir en ese momento -¿Acaso no te dije que era peligroso estar en el tejado?- pregunto a Nazo.

-Me aburre estar encerrado allá abajo- replico Nazo.

-Pero ya te dije que es necesario, acá arriba te puedes lastimar- respondió su padre.

-Me aburro- replico Nazo.

-Lo se Nazo pero debes hacerme caso- respondió su papá.

-¡¡¡No quiero!!!- volvió a replicar.

Ambos estaban cómicamente molestos. Nazo porque su momento de tranquilidad se esfumo y Katsujiro por la desobediencia de su hijo. Aunque no lo crean Nazo tiene solo 6 años y piensa como un adulto.

-¡¡Tsk!! y yo que estaba tranquilo aquí... etto, Papá, ¿como va ese asunto?- pregunto Nazo.

-¿Asunto? Oh, ah, ¿te refieres a tu entrada a la academia?- pregunto Katsujiro.

-Despistado- murmuro Nazo.

-Hmph, desde mañana empiezas- dijo Katsujiro.

-¡¡¡Que bien!!!- dicho esto, se tiró a abrazar a su papá.

-Hace un momento estabas molesto- dijo Katsujiro.

-¿quien, yo? No lo recuerdo- dijo divertido Nazo.

-Si estabas- replico Katsujiro.

-Nop- Nazo

-Sip- Katsujiro

-Nop- Nazo

-Sip, y punto final- Katsujiro.

Nazo se resignó, era muy entretenido charlar de esa forma con su padre.

Katsujiro, durante esos 6 años fue un gran padre para Nazo, y Nazo lo quería también mucho. Gracias a su padre aprendió a defenderse a tan tierna edad con un gran estilo de pelea, ya sabe como moldear chakra y se podría decir que ya esta listo para llevar a cabo algunos jutsu, pero Katsujiro decidió que la academia se encargara de eso.

Durante la tarde, Nazo fue a pasear un poco con su papá porque de todas formas el ya no tenía ninguna misión ese día. Durante su paseo, Nazo prestaba mucha atención a toda la variedad de animales que la aldea poseía, pero el que mas le llamaba la atención eran las cobras y serpientes, víboras de cascabel, etc.

-Etto, papá… ¿esa es una cobra verdad?- dijo Nazo señalando hacia unos matorrales donde se encontraba dicho animal.

-Para ser mas específicos, una cobra rey o cobra negra. Su veneno te mataría en segundos si no le tienes cuidado, y con el gran tamaño que tiene te estrangularía rompiéndote todos los huesos- dijo Katsujiro.

-Guau, es impresionante... si una víbora y una cobra se pusieran a pelear, ¿cual de las dos ganaría?

-mmm no lo se, eso depende de la fuerza y astucia que tenga cada una- Respondió su padre.

Pasaron algunas horas, ya estaba anocheciendo, así que Nazo y Katsujiro decidieron dirigirse a casa, durante el camino, conversaron mucho sobre la entrada a la academia de Nazo, y este, por a emoción, no dejaba de dar saltitos lo que ponía feliz a su padre.

Pero su felicidad no duro mucho… al llegar al camino principal de la aldea vieron con horror que esta estaba siendo atacada, y no era cualquier ataque.

-E-es e-el s-s-sanbi- titubeaba Katsujiro mientras veía que el mismísimo Sanbi, la tortuga de tres colas estaba atacando la aldea.

-Nazo... vete- dijo Katsujiro.

-¿uh?

-CORRE NAZO, AHORA- grito Katsujiro.

-H-hai, ¿pero adonde voy?- pregunto Nazo.

-Ve a casa y no salgas de ahí a menos que el Sanbi se aproxime- exclamo Katsujiro.

Nazo corrió a toda velocidad hacia su casa mientras esquivaba toda cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Pensaba en como ayudar a su papá, tal ves evacuando a los aldeanos o lanzando explosivos hacia el Sanbi. Pero notó algo raro… su papá no lo seguía. Volteo a ver hacia atrás y vio que su padre hablaba con algunos AMBUS, seguramente el tsuchikage lo envió a pelear contra el sanbi, ¿por que? Se preguntaba Nazo, el sanbi es un biiyu y solo pueden detenerlo los AMBU, Katsujiro no debía ir a pelear pero Nazo vio que Katsujiro corría hacia el Sanbi para atacarlo. No dudó ni un segundo y decidió regresar pero tres ANBU se pusieron en frente de el y se lo llevaron a la fuerza. Nazo trataba de soltarse de esos AMBU pero ellos eran por mucho mas fuertes que el.

-DEJENME IR, TENGO QUE AYUDAR A MI PAPÁ- gritaba Nazo tratando de zafarse pero los AMBU no hacían caso a nada de lo que decía, sus gritos eran en vano.

Solo podía observar a su valiente padre pelear contra en Sanbi sin ningún resultado.

-Maldita bestia, te voy a hacer pedazos- decía Katsujiro mientras esquivaba un golpe del animal- no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a la aldea- se movía para todas partes para esquivar los golpes, Nazo no podía creer lo que veía-¡¡¡ Ni mucho menos dejaré que le hagas daño a mi hijo!!!- arrojó 3 kunais con sellos explosivos en ellos hacia la cara del sanbi para aturdirlo.

Salto sobre el tejado de una casa para esquivar un ataque especial del sanbi, con una fuerza sobrehumana, el sanbi hizo temblar toda la tierra derrumbando casas, la torre del tsuchikage y cinco montañas, Katsujiro logró lanzarle 6 kunais con sellos explosivos hacia la pata del sanbi y logro lastimarlo un poco.

Katsujiro ejecutaba mas y mas jutsus para tratar de inmovilizar al Sanbi, mientras tanto Nazo había logrado escaparse de los AMBU. Nazo trepo a un árbol para ver mejor a la bestia, el sanbi hizo un movimiento rápido y de alguna forma llego cerca de Nazo, Katsujiro vio que Nazo estaba en peligro.

-¡¡¡Nazo, huye, rápido!!!- grito Katsujiro.

Nazo, asustado por que el sanbi noto su presencia, se preparo a bajar de árbol pero su pierna se quedo atorada en una rama. Katsujiro, al ver que el sanbi iba a atacar, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y lanzo otro kunai explosivo y el sanbi fallo el ataque. Katsujiro estuvo con Nazo en un segundo.

-Tranquilo Nazo, aquí estoy, todo va a salir bien- decía Katsujiro mientras trataba de ayudar a Nazo.

-Papi, tengo miedo...- dijo Nazo casi llorando.

-No te preocupes... ya esta- dijo Katsujiro al romper las ramas.

-¡¡¡Papá, mira, atrás atrás!!!- dijo Nazo.

Katsujiro miro hacia atrás y vio que el sanbi estaba a punto de golpearlos con una de sus colas, entonces Katsujiro tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión: si saltaba, la cola del sanbi alcanzaría a Nazo, si dejaba caer a Nazo, la cola lo alcanzaría a el... es obvio lo que decidió.

Katsujiro recibió el impacto y Nazo corrió hacia el para ayudarlo pero era tarde... solo vio a su padre lleno de sangre pero aun con vida.

-¡¡¡PAPI, HABLAME!!! ¿ESTAS BIEN? Gritó Nazo llorando.

-No te preocupes por mí... Nazo... solo recuerda que... donde hay luz... hay sombra...- Fueron las últimas palabras de Katsujiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿Papi? No bromees, no es divertido... ¿papá?...- hablaba Nazo llorando.

Nazo apretó la mano de su papá con las suyas rompiendo en llanto. Los AMBU que vio antes se lo querían llevar a un lugar seguro pero Nazo no quería soltar la mano de su papá, finalmente lograron que Nazo lo soltara y se lo llevaron.

Los AMBU dejaron a Nazo en su casa. Subió las escaleras, fue a su cuarto, salió por la ventana y se trepó al tejado... de nuevo.

Observo que la aldea estaba devastada, el tsuchikage pudo retener y derrotar al sanbi junto con todo el escuadrón de AMBU y enseguida el silencio reinó, los aldeanos volvían un poco temerosos pero se tranquilizaron al ver que el sanbi ya se había ido. Nazo observó la aldea por un momento. Nazo pensó en lo que le dijo su padre y lo entendió: Donde hay luz, hay sombra... o sea que la gente en la que mas confías puede terminar traicionándote, igual como el tsuchikage mando a Katsujiro a morir.

Esa noche por alguna razón, el viento no dejaba de soplar fuerte, lo suficiente para golpear sin remordimientos la cara de Nazo con tanta frialdad como nunca había sentido en su vida.

Se sentó, con la cabeza baja abrazando sus piernas.

Muchos en esta situación se pondrían a llorar incontrolablemente, otros intentarían suicidarse de cualquier forma, pero Nazo solo encerró todo lo que sentía en ese momento bajo llave y no dijo ni hizo absolutamente nada.

Estaba consiente de que ahora estaba solo, tenia que acostumbrarse a eso.

A estar siempre con esa nueva amiga…

Su soledad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seguidores.**

Pasaron 3 años desde la muerte de su querido padre, los suficientes como para volver a Nazo... insensible.

Es como si todos sus sentimientos se los había devorado el sanbi esa noche. Ahora no sentía nada, no siente emoción, gozo, ni siquiera tristeza, si alguien le preguntaba si tenía algún sueño en especial, no respondía nada, no sentía nada… estaba muerto por dentro, no pedía nada, ni quería nada. También su forma de vestir cambio mucho, la camisa era sin mangas color gris y un pantalón del mismo color (como el de los akatsuki, exactamente igual) pero con una bufanda completamente enrollada en su cuello y una corbata roja.

Tardo unos tres días en ingresar a la academia pero de todas formas ingreso, ahora como era huérfano, el tsuchikage lo mantenía por lo menos hasta que se convirtiera en gennin y empezara a ganar dinero.

Mientras tanto, solo quería pasar desapercibido por todos en la academia, cosa que era imposible. Su carácter siempre fue molesto, desinteresado y digamos que también inspiraba miedo. Gracias a las enseñanzas de su papá desarrolló su jutsu de ninpou chojjou giga (arte ninja, dibujos de grandes bestias) a tan corta edad. Con el pasar del tiempo, se fue desarrollando su técnica y su reputación subió mucho, entonces empezó a tener seguidores.

Una chica, de pelo color blanco, desmechado por delante encima de los hombros y por la parte de atrás era largo casi por la cintura, cuerpo bien formado y de ojos azules busto normal como el de Hinata. Siempre acompañaba a Nazo, a todas partes. A Nazo no le importaba, es mas, se sentía cómodo con ella a su lado. Si alguien le preguntaba algo a Nazo ella respondía por el ya que el no quería hablar con nadie. Esta chica era A5raven.

-¡¡¡Nazo-kun!!!- llamo al nombrado- ¿Quieres que mañana vallamos juntos a la academia?

-...esta bien…- respondió desinteresado Nazo.

-¡¡¡Bien nos vemos mañana!!!- le dijo desde lejos.

Nazo iba a empezar a caminar pero...

-¡¡¡Hey tu!!! ¡¡¡Espera!!!- llamaron a Nazo.

Nazo volteo a ver y un chico de cabello rubio (no es Naruto) laaargo (ni Deidara) de ojos color rojos escarlata, se aproximaba corriendo hacia el. Al llegar miro a Nazo y dijo:

-Se te olvidó esto…- dijo mostrándole lo que parecía ser el pincel para dibujar de Nazo, Nazo lo tenía desde que aprendió a dibujar y era su objeto más preciado. Nazo le hubiera agradecido pero su maldito orgullo no lo dejo.

-Se supone que debes decir algo en agradecimiento, ¿no?- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Hmph, arigato- dijo Nazo sin ánimos.

-Como sea… soy Norton, amigo- dijo el chico cortésmente.

-Soy Nazo, pero no soy tu amigo- dijo Nazo.

-Bueno… Nazo, fue un placer- dijo Norton y cuando se iba a ir aparecieron 4 ninjas rodeando a Norton y a Nazo quienes tomaron pose de pelea enseguida.

-Ladrones- gruño Norton

-Valla, valla... dos niños que están solos por la calle- dijo en tono irónico uno de ellos.

-Si buscan a niños como nosotros es por que son muy imbéciles como para meterse con alguien de su tamaño- dijo tranquilamente Nazo.

Lógicamente se desato una pelea en la que los ladrones, por ser mas, tenían ventaja. Norton acababa con cada uno de ellos con su estilo taijutsu y Nazo trataba de quitárselos de encima. Después de un rato solo quedaban Nazo, Norton y dos de los ladrones quienes tenían inmovilizados a los dos chicos.

-Maldita sea, suéltame, malnacido- se quejaba Nazo.

Los ladrones ya iban a dar su golpe final pero de repente...

-¡¡¡Ya vine muchachos!!!- exclamó A5raven haciendo una entrada dinámica dejando inconsciente a uno de lo ladrones. Acto seguido, sacó una cadena gruesa y larga con la que noqueo al ladrón que tenía apresado a Nazo.

-Se ve que sin la mujeres los hombres son inútiles- dijo A5raven aproximándose a Norton- hola, soy A5raven.

-Soy Norton, mucho gusto- dijo Norton impresionado.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal si tu nos acompañas a ir a la academia mañana?- preguntó A5raven.

-Por mi esta bien pero...

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo A5raven alejándose.

- Deberías practicar un poco para que no pase de nuevo esto, ¿no?, chao- dijo Norton alejándose.

Dicho esto, Norton se fue dejando a Nazo confundido y un poco molesto. Tendría que hablar con A5raven al respecto.

Como se dijo, al día siguiente día los tres fueron a la academia y llegaron normalmente pero con 5 minutos de retraso.

-Nazo, A5raven y Norton,¿¡ porque llegan a esta hora!?- pregunto molesto el profesor.

-Profesor… son solo 5 minutos tarde- replico a5raven.

-No me responda A5raven- grito el profesor.

-Claro- dijo A5raven con miedo.

Nazo no le tomo importancia ya que el profesor siempre era así, pero nunca retaba a A5raven.

-Pro- profesor, ¿puedo ir a sentarme?- pregunto Norton.

-Con tal de que te mantengas callado- advirtió el profesor.

-No le prometo nada- dijo Norton.

Nazo y A5raven pensaron que ya podían ir a sentarse pero no pudieron.

-Hey, ¿y ustedes? no me han pedido permiso- exclamo el profesor.

-¿Ya podemos ir a sentarnos?- dijo Nazo con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Tu si, A5raven no.- dijo el profesor.

-Pero

-Usted antes me contesto, así que ahora vaya a la oficina del tsuchikage y dígale porque esta aquí y porque llego tan tarde- concluyo el profesor.

-Pero si tan solo fueron 5 minutos tarde- replico A5raven.

-¡¡Vaya!!- finalizó el profesor.

-Si...- se resigno A5raven.

A5raven fue donde el tsuchikage...

-Etto…

-A5raven, hola, ¿el profesor a enviado alguna solicitud o algo?- pregunto el tsuchikage.

-Jeje...jee..No...Pero...- titubeaba A5raven.

A5raven le explico todo lo sucedido al tsuchikage.

-_Menuda estupidez- _pensó el tsuchikage- Bueno, la verdad es que no es para nada grave, anda a clase, toma un pase...

-Gracias- dijo A5raven.

A5raven fue a clases y cuando entro tan solo le entrego el pase al profesor.

-¿Que a dicho el tsuchikage?- pregunto el profesor.

-Que no ha sido nada grave- respondió A5raven.

-¡Hmph!...ya...vaya se sentarse- dijo el profesor.

-Claro...- dijo A5raven bostezando.

La clase fue la típica de siempre. Nazo estaba serio y anotaba todo, A5raven con una sonrisa de cansancio anotaba y Norton hablaba cada 2 segundos, cosa que molestaba a Nazo que se sentaba al lado, obviamente que cada esos 2 segundos ,retaban a Norton.

-Norton, ¿¡te puedes callar!?- pregunto fastidiado el profesor.

-Jeje...si- dijo Norton.

-Por favor...- suplico el profesor.

El día transcurrió y así los días y meses y se puede decir que Nazo, Norton y A5raven son amigos ahora, pero como Norton y A5raven veían que las decisiones que tomaba Nazo eran las mas inteligentes decidieron hacer todo al pie de la letra de lo que les decía Nazo, tanto que se les podría decir seguidores en ves de amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

**La academia de la muerte**

Pasaron 3 años mas y un día en la academia… estaban en las clases de matemáticas y A5raven era siempre la que respondía…

-¿Alguien sabe la respuesta a este problema?- pregunto el profesor a sus alumnos.

-¡¡¡yo, yo, yo!!!- respondió A5raven.

-¿Alguien aparte de A5raven?- volvió a preguntar el profesor.

Nadie respondió nada...

-1.965/879 sobre 9.003 al cubo- respondió Nazo.

-¡¡¡Nooooo!!! ¡¡¡yo la sabia!!!- se lamentaba A5raven.

-Valla, el dibujante a sabido matemáticas, ¿no?

Todos voltearon a ver quien era el que dijo tal cosa, el único que no volteo fue Nazo, no le tomó importancia. Nazo era de respetar, y nadie nunca se había atrevido a molestarlo. Se trataba de un chico acompañado de 2 chicos mas que miraban de forma maquiavélica a Nazo como… retándolo a algo.

-Hmm, quizá fue solo suerte… solo sabe dibujar y no habla casi nada...... ¡¡¡hey Nazo!!! ¿acaso te comió la lengua el sanbi?- preguntó desafiante otro de los chicos.

Nazo frunció un poco el ceño… estaban jugando con fuego…

-¿Acaso tu papá te enseño a dibujar en vez de hablar? Valla, que incompetencia- siguió hablando el otro chico.

A5raven se mordió la lengua para no matarlo, pero eso no la detuvo, se paró encima de su asiento dispuesta a saltarle encima al hablador.

-¡¡¡Vuelve a repetir eso pedazo de...!!!- A5raven no pudo concluir la frase por que alguien la tenia agarrada de la parte de atrás de su camisa jalándola para que no siga y esa persona era...-¿Nazo? ¿Pero como...?

-A5raven…- llamo Nazo.

Todos estaban impresionados, A5raven se sentaba al otro lado del salón, muy lejos de Nazo, todo el mundo se preguntaba como diablos pudo llegar tan rápido.

-¿s-si?- respondió A5raven, estaba asustada por ver a Nazo en ese estado… lucia irritado, muy irritado.

-No vale la pena, de todas formas yo me encargare de ellos- dijo Nazo.

-Pero yo...- iba a replicar A5raven.

-Y ni se te ocurra discutir, yo me encargo- la contradijo Nazo.

A5raven se resignó, se calmo y volvió a su asiento.

-Hey sensei, siga con la clase...- dijo Nazo para llamar la atención del sensei.

El profesor, igual de impresionado que todos recobro la compostura y siguió con la clase.

Horas después, en la hora del almuerzo, A5raven y Norton estaban buscando a Nazo por todas partes pero no aparecía.

-Rayos, que mala costumbre de desaparecerse- se quejaba A5raven.

-Oye, no hables así de el, podría escucharte- dijo Norton.

-¡¡¡No me asustes, idiota!!!-le grito A5raven.

-¿Sabes que? Pensemos en lugares donde el puede estar- sugirió Norton.

-¿En el columpio? No, eso suena muy infantil como para el- pensó en voz alta A5raven.

- loading - Norton estaba pensando- Espera un minuto, ¿la torre del tsuchikage esta aquí junto, verdad?- pregunto Norton.

-¿Si, por?- pregunto A5raven y capto el mensaje- ¡¡¡es cierto!!! ¡¡¡Puede estar en el techo!!!- finalizo A5arven.

-¡¡¡vamos!!!- Apresuro Norton.

Ellos sabían que Nazo era de los niños que les gustaba estar solo y pues, el techo de la torre del tsuchikage no era mala idea, siguieron caminando y hablando sobre como hablarían con Nazo pero en medio del camino a la torre se oyó una fuerte explosión.

-¿hum? ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto A5raven.

-¿una explosión acaso?- le siguió Norton.

Observaron muy detenidamente hacia una pequeña nube de humo que salía de una de las aulas de la academia, se trataba de Nazo, que estaba peleando contra los tres que lo habían molestado... Nazo los tenía acorralados y tenia a un dragón de tinta listo para atacar.

-Enserio, no quisimos hablar mal de tu papá- se trataba de disculpar uno de los niños.

-Ya sabes, son cosas que uno dice- se excusaba otro de ellos.

-NO ME INTERESA, NO LES VOY A PERDONAR NUNCA QUE HABLEN MAL DE MI PAPÁ- grito histérico Nazo.

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Espera!!! ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!- Gritaban los tres niños aterrorizados.

Nazo no dijo nada mas y mando al dragón a atacar, para cuando A5raven y Norton llegaron ya era demasiado tarde, el lugar estaba plagado de sangre.

El dragón volvió al pergamino de donde lo había sacado Nazo y se transformó en un dibujo normal y corriente. Nazo callo de rodillas al suelo soltando el pergamino, pues Nazo también estaba lleno de sangre.

-Demonios... al menos ya me pude desahogar un poco- dijo Nazo agitado.

De la nada, Nazo se quedo callado un rato y comenzó a llorar un poco.

-Papá, por que te fuiste... por que me abandonaste y me dejaste solo... ¡¡¡porque!!!- lloraba Nazo con fuerza.

-Por que era el destino Nazo

Nazo volteo a ver hacia atrás y vio a sus amigos parados atrás de el.

-No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie. Debías desahogarte o si no explotarías- trato de animarlo Norton.

-¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?- seguía llorando Nazo.

-A todos nos pasa, por ejemplo, yo también soy huérfana y Norton solo tiene a su padre con el- dijo A5raven.

-Yep, y todos los días doy gracias por que esta vivo- dijo Norton alegremente.

Nazo medito un poco, A5raven es mujer y se lo toma todo a la ligera y Norton solo tiene a su padre y también disfruta su vida al máximo. Entonces Nazo pensó muy bien en lo que estaría a punto de decir.

-Muchachos, debo... debo preguntarles algo- dijo Nazo un poco mas calmado.

Los dos chicos prestaron mucha atención.

-Si alguna vez se me ocurre hacer algo realmente peligroso... si les llego a pedir ayuda...- decía Nazo con inseguridad.

-Por supuesto, Nazo- afirmo Norton.

-No dudaríamos en ayudarte en lo que te propongas, pero solo tengo una condición- dijo A5raven.

-¿Cual?- pregunto Nazo.

-Si vez que las cosas se están saliendo de control o ves que no hay escapatoria a algún problema serio... nunca te rindas ni te eches para atrás- dijo A5raven con tono de orden.

-...haré todo lo que pueda- dijo finalmente Nazo.

Dicho y hecho el pacto entre los tres jóvenes futuros shinobi, llevaron a Nazo a su casa para que pudiera cambiarse y ocultar su reciente suceso, al menos ahora Nazo estaba seguro que tenía a alguien que lo apoyaría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aires de superioridad.**

Pasaron 5 años desde el suceso con Nazo, las cosas siguieron su curso y nadie nunca se entero de la desaparición de los 3 niños ni de su final, Nazo era un alumno regular de la academia y logro ascender gennin junto con A5raven y Norton pero los sensei de Nazo dudaban acerca de sus habilidades como ninja. Nazo había recibido entrenamiento desde que supo como caminar lo que le daba un rango de chunnin siendo gennin y por un momento lo tomaron como ventaja pero al ver que Nazo no se interesaba en hacer nada se preguntaron que harían con el...

Mientras las dudas sobre Nazo crecían, el y sus compañeros, A5raven y Norton se encontraban en una misión dentro de la aldea. La misión de hoy era ayudar a transportar materiales para una escuela de escultura.

-Maldita sea- se quejaba A5raven- siempre nos mandan a hacer misiones sin sentido y además estúpidas- seguía quejándose.

-Cierra la boca A5raven... si quieres quejarte, quéjate en silencio- le replicaba Norton.

-Pero es que no lo sopor...

-A5raven... has silencio...- hablo Nazo con calma pero con tono amenazante.

-Tsk... Ok, ya me calle- respondió A5raven.

-Nazo, ¿cuánto falta?- preguntó Norton.

-Solo faltan 3 paquetes mas- respondió Nazo.

Solo faltando 3 paquetes, los chicos se apresuraron a terminar para irse a casa pero su sensei se acerco a ellos y...

-Bueno chicos, hoy han terminado rápido, me alegro mucho- dijo alegremente el ninja pero no recibió los usuales comentarios de A5raven.

-Bien sensei, hemos terminado, así que nos retiramos- Nazo volteo a ver a sus compañeros- ¡¡A5raven, Norton!!

-¡¡Hai!!- respondieron al unísono.

-Pueden retirarse, nos veremos mañana donde siempre y a la misma hora, ni un minuto tarde, ¿oyeron?- pregunto Nazo con tono de superioridad.

-¡¡Hai!!- respondieron nuevamente.

Los tres procedieron a irse por caminos distintos pero...

-Oigan los tres, aun no he dicho que se podían retirar- remarco su sensei notablemente enfadado, ninguno de los tres volteo a verlo.

-Según el registro de las misiones, ya no quedan misiones disponibles para nosotros, así que nos retiramos- dijo Nazo sin mirarlo y siguiendo su camino.

Su sensei se quedo mirándolo hasta que despareció de su vista y se puso a pensar sobre lo que pasaba con sus alumnos, decidió "tomar cartas sobre la mesa" e ir a comentárselo al tsuchikage.

-Últimamente Norton y A5raven no me hacen caso en lo que digo y cada vez que les pregunto algo a cualquiera de los dos primero piden aprobación de Nazo, si no, no me responden o me dan respuestas que no me satisfacen y lógicamente el que habla para justificar acciones o dar excusas es Nazo- exclamó el sensei quejándose ante el tsuchikage.

-Es como si Nazo fuera su líder o algo así...- dijo el tsuchikage evaluando el asunto- ¿puedes traerlos aquí?

-Creo que si, pero no creo que Nazo lo apruebe, ya sabe, si el no va a un lugar, A5raven y Norton tampoco- respondió el sensei tomando camino hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la entrada de la aldea, se encontraban Nazo, A5raven y Norton sentados en una roca mirando al cielo, esperando algo... luego de un rato Nazo logra avistar a una de sus creaciones: un halcón de tinta, llevando una bolsa consigo. Al llegar, el halcón desaparece y Nazo recoge la bolsa.

-no puedo creer que tu dibujo viajo hasta la aldea de la hoja y trajo estas manzanas consigo, es un trabajo de un genio- dijo A5raven tratando de alagar a Nazo.

Nazo solo sonrió un poco (tipo Sasuke).

-¿Y que esperamos? ¡¡A comer!!- exclamó Norton- ¡¡Yo quiero la manzana verde!!

-No seas imbécil, la verde es de Nazo-dijo A5raven quitándole la manzana a Norton y dándosela a Nazo- ten Nazo, antes de que Norton se la coma.

Nazo acepto la manzana e iba a empezar a comer cuando sintió peso en su espalda, se volteo y vio que A5raven y Norton estaban arrimados unos con otros sobre Nazo, como si Nazo fuera un árbol y los otros dos descansaban arrimados sobre el. Cualquiera pensaría que Nazo reaccionaria de mala manera pero en esta ocasión no hizo nada.

El sensei del equipo 3, o sea el de Nazo, busco y busco pero no encontró a su equipo por donde estaban normalmente, entonces empezó a preguntar a los otros equipos y así casi todos los equipos empezaron a buscarlos y nadie los encontraba, hasta que a todos se les ocurrió buscar fuera de la aldea. Fue entonces que los encontraron en la entrada, A5raven y Norton estaban dormidos aun arrimados a la espalda de Nazo quien estaba despierto y aun no había comido su manzana.

Nazo sintió la presencia de todos los que estaban ahí, volteo a verlos con su típica mirada de "¿Qué me ven idiotas?"

-Hasta que por fin aparecen...- dijo con superioridad el sensei.

Nazo chasqueo los dedos levemente e instantáneamente A5raven y Norton despertaron y adquirieron la mirada desafiante de Nazo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, sensei?- pregunto A5raven algo molesta.

-El tsuchikage los mando a llamar, deben ir ahora- dijo otro de los sensei de Nazo.

Como siempre Norton y A5raven vieron a Nazo esperando aprobación, Nazo solo mordió la manzana y la dejo en la roca.

-Vamos- fue lo único que dijo Nazo antes de levantarse y los otros dos lo siguieron.

En compañía de su sensei, los 3 chicos tomaban rumbo a la oficina del tsuchikage, A5raven pudo ver que Nazo estaba un poco enojado.

Al entrar, el tsuchikage los recibió de buena manera y se dio cuenta de que los tres estaban molestos por alguna razón.

-Y dime, a5raven, ¿Cómo van las misiones?- pregunto el tsuchikage.

A5raven pidió con la mirada la aprobación de Nazo quien asintió levemente con la cabeza y A5raven respondió- ¡¡¡Las misiones son de lo peor, me aburre estar aquí en la aldea y no salir, ya me canse, además yo...!!!- estallo la chica pero...

-Es suficiente A5raven, tranquilízate- hablo Nazo- tsuchikage, se puede saber ¿para que nos llamo?- pregunto Nazo.

-Iré directo al grano, e recibido quejas de tu sensei, Nazo- dijo el tsuchikage mirándolo directamente a los ojos- me han dicho que tus compañeros solo te hacen caso a ti y no a tu sensei lo cual no es correcto.

-Sera porque las decisiones y métodos de nuestro sensei son precipitados y ellos buscan decisiones de mí por seguridad- respondió Nazo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué yo que?!- exclamo el sensei mientras se preparaba para golpear a Nazo pero el esquivo el golpe y le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Sus compañeros y hasta el mismo tsuchikage quedaron impresionados por su velocidad.

-¿Ven lo que digo? Por reaccionar sin pensar pude hacerle daño- dijo Nazo separándose de su sensei- mis compañeros buscan mis decisiones por nuestra seguridad, no necesitamos a un idiota para que nos comande... A5raven, Norton... vámonos.

El tsuchikage aun impresionado observa a Nazo irse.

-Se cree superior a todos y cree que puede comandar a sus compañeros... su superioridad puede llegar a salirse de control... pero no le será tan fácil...- murmuraba el tsuchikage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiero ser un criminal**

A pasado 1 año y las cosas cambiaron mucho para todos menos para nuestros 3 jóvenes shinobis, pasaron los exámenes chunnin y ahora Nazo tiene rango como para ser un jounnin de élite. A medida que pasa el tiempo, Norton y A5raven aun se mantienen fieles a Nazo y solo hacen las cosas con su aprobación, lo que enfurece a los sensei y al tsuchikage, por lo que un día entre todos los sensei y el mismo tsuchikage planearon algo...

-¿Alguien ha visto al inútil de nuestro sensei?- pregunto A5raven.

-No lo e visto desde esta mañana, tuvimos que hacer misiones sin el...- dijo Norton.

-¿Han notado que el, los otros sensei y el tsuchikage han actuado raro últimamente?- volvió a preguntar A5raven.

-¿Crees que no me e dado cuenta?- dijo Nazo- Están planeando algo, han estado raros especialmente con nosotros tres y nos han tendido trampas en el pasado en las cuales nunca caemos gracias a que ustedes dos me hacen caso en lo que digo y porque solo me guio por el viejo dicho "donde hay luz, hay sombra"

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Norton.

-Que por más que una cosa, lugar e incluso una persona se vea de lo más confiable... te puede terminar traicionando y apuñalando por la espalda- dijo Nazo con seriedad.

A5raven y Norton se miraron mutuamente y se preguntaron: Nazo dice lo que dice por experiencia propia, entonces ¿Qué será lo que atormente a Nazo sobre su pasado?

El día transcurrió y en la noche...

Los tres jóvenes shinobi caminaban por las calles de la aldea cuando de repente aparece el tsuchikage en frente de ellos.

-Por fin los encuentro- dijo el tsuchikage.

-¿Y ahora que quiere?- dijo Nazo mirando de mala manera al tsuchikage.

-Necesito que Norton y A5raven vengan conmigo- dijo el tsuchikage.

Los tres se impactaron ya que nunca dejaban solo a Nazo a menos de que el lo pidiera, miraron a Nazo como siempre esperando aprobación.

-¿Y se puede saber para que los necesita?- pregunto desafiante Nazo.

-Eso a ti no te importa, ¿Van a venir o que?- pregunto el tsuchikage.

-Si no sabemos a donde vamos y sin la aprobación de Nazo no nos movemos- dijo enojada A5raven.

-.... ok, los necesito por un favor, necesito que junten información sobre el equipo 8- dijo el tsuchikage.

Miraron otra vez a Nazo buscando su aprobación y este acepto.

-Nos vemos mas tarde o mañana, ¿ok Nazo?- pregunto Norton.

-Tal ves mañana... pero recuerden lo que les dije...- dijo Nazo seriamente.

-No te preocupes- finalizó A5raven antes de irse.

Nazo vio alejarse a sus amigos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, acto seguido tomo rumbo contrario y se dirigió a su casa.

Horas después, Nazo se encontraba en el tejado de su casa acostado mirando hacia el cielo... ya pasaban de las doce y la aldea se veía desierta.

Pensaba seriamente en cual seria la razón del comportamiento extraño de sus profesores y por que constantemente querían separarlos a los tres. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una explosión un poco fuerte, Nazo se levanto y vio que la explosión fue cerca de la torre del kage. Sin dudarlo comenzó a dirigirse al lugar del acontecimiento saltando de tejado en tejado, en cuanto llego se oculto para ver mejor: vio que tres de sus profesores peleaban contra un infiltrado. Era una batalla increíble, no por el peligro que corrían los profesores, Nazo se impresionaba por la manera de pelear del infiltrado, sus movimientos, la manera que creaba explosiones para defenderse, su increíble agilidad, por primera vez, el fuego del interés de Nazo por algo se encendió al máximo.

Nazo decidió acercarse un poco hasta estar a la vista de los combatientes quienes se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-NAZO, VETE DE AQUÍ- le grito uno de sus profesores.

-ES MUY PELIGROSO, VETE- le grito otro.

Nazo no hacia caso omiso, su vista se fijaba en el infiltrado, a tal punto que cuando los profesores estaban en el suelo sin poder moverse, Nazo y el shinobi se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos minutos sin decir una sola palabra, los ojos de Nazo brillaban con la luz de la luna, su concentración se rompió cuando vio que otro shinobi iba a atacar por detrás al infiltrado.

-CUIDADO ATRÁS- grito Nazo.

Gracias al grito de Nazo, el ninja volteo y reacciono rápido haciendo estallar al ninja, acto seguido el infiltrado empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta, Nazo vio que mas profesores y AMBU de la aldea se unían para perseguir al infiltrado y el empezó a correr también, con su velocidad logro rebasar a los AMBU y a los otros ninja, logro alcanzar al infiltrado y corrió al lado de el. Como todo estaba muy oscuro y ni la luna se veía, los AMBU creían que Nazo era otro infiltrado y de lejos le lanzaban kunais y shuriken, Nazo en cambio se sentía muy emocionado, más emocionado que nunca, al sentir el peligro, el miedo y todo lo que se siente cuando se es perseguido por tu gente.

El infiltrado consiguió su objetivo, robar los pergaminos secretos de la oficina del tsuchikage pero su misión no estaba completa del todo ya que escapar de la aldea era su objetivo principal. Los dos shinobis corrían sin parar hacia la puerta principal pero vieron que la puerta estaba siendo cerrada, el infiltrado iba a sacar una de sus armas pero no hizo nada cuando vio que Nazo se adelantaba corriendo y de un pergamino sale un toro de tinta que embistió la puerta haciéndola pedazos y dejando inconscientes a quienes la cerraban, los dos ninjas pararon en la puerta a descansar. El infiltrado parecía agotado pero Nazo lo estaba aun mas pero lo disimulaba para no parecer débil.

-Eh, amigo... ¿Cómo te llamas, hum?- pregunto el misterioso ninja a Nazo.

-Nazo... y no soy tu amigo- dijo Nazo seriamente.

-Bien, Nazo... te debo una, hum- dijo el ninja- nos volveremos a ver... créeme.

Acto seguido el ninja formo un par de sellos y de la nada apareció en una nube de humo un pájaro blanco gigante que el ninja monto y huyo lejos de la aldea. Nazo quedo impresionado pero volvió a la realidad y vio que en el piso había dejado uno de esos animales blancos pero este estaba pequeño y tenia la forma de una araña. Nazo la recogió pero oyó como los AMBU se aproximaban a el junto con otros ninjas de la aldea, aun no se habían dado cuenta de que ese era Nazo, como todos ellos venían en "manada" Nazo comenzó a sentir miedo de nuevo pero para su sorpresa la araña comenzó a moverse, salto hacia donde estaban los demás ninjas y estallo tan fuerte que dejo una gran nube de polvo dándole a Nazo oportunidad de escapar.

Nazo corrió a esconderse y cuando vio que ya el camino era seguro, se marcho a su casa deseando que el reciente suceso no hubiera sido un sueño. Poco después averiguo preguntando a los aldeanos si sabían quien era ese ninja, describió todo lo que vio en el y la mayoría de las personas le contestaban que se trataba de un criminal de una organización llamada Akatsuki. Las ideas en la cabeza de Nazo crecían y cada vez mas era su deseo de ver de nuevo a ese misterioso ninja, ahora si deseaba algo: Saber que se siente ser un criminal, no preocuparse por nadie ni nada mas que de ti mismo... quería ser un criminal... ser un Akatsuki.


	7. Chapter 7

**La separación del equipo 3**

Pasaron algunos meses durante los cuales Nazo pensó mucho en lo que quería hacer y como lo iba a hacer. Pensó mucho y finalmente decidió dejar la aldea y buscar algún rastro de ese ninja, pero el problema seria que si llegaba a encontrar su escondite... puede que no lo acepten, otra cosa seria decírselo a sus amigos e irse de la aldea si que nadie lo detuviera, planeaba ir a una aldea cercana y buscar información sobre akatsuki. Un día en la tarde Nazo reunió a su equipo en un lugar desierto para confesarles lo que tenia planeado hacer, no solo Nazo debía decirles algo a A5raven y Norton, ellos también debían decirle algo a el. Nazo noto su cambio de animo desde los últimos días y sintió que no era nada bueno, ya le bastaba con saber que en su búsqueda de seguro no podría contar con sus dos mejores amigos... Nazo perdió a su padre y ahora iba a perderlos a ellos...

-Bien, los e reunido aquí por que creo que ustedes deben decirme algo... ¿no?- preguntó Nazo.

-La verdad es que si- dijo Norton- mi papá dice que le salió una oferta de trabajo en la aldea de la niebla y pues... me iré allá a vivir.

-Y yo como soy huérfana me van a quitar la casa ya que mis padres no la aseguraron antes de morir- dijo A5raven con tristeza- y por eso el papá de Norton decidió adoptarme y también me iré a la niebla.

-Ya presentía que algo así iba a pasar... así que les diré que hoy voy a dejar esta aldea par seguir mi destino...- dijo Nazo con la cabeza baja.

-Así que los tres nos vamos a separar e irnos de aquí- dijo A5raven

-Si... Nazo, yo y A5raven te esperaremos en la puerta de la aldea junto con mi papá para irnos, de hay viajaremos hasta la frontera del país de la tierra y nos separaremos- dijo Norton levantándose para irse.

-No quedan muchas horas... así que iré a empacar lo necesario para dejar la casa- dijo A5raven para irse.

-Bien, nos veremos en la puerta de la aldea- dijo Nazo.

Horas después, Nazo preparo todo... solo se lleva unas cuantas ropas, pergaminos, sus pinceles, tinta y recuerdos de su padre.

Nazo salió de su casa, cerro la puerta con llave y la vio fijamente recordando que ese era su refugio del mundo exterior pero... todo lo que tuviera que ver con su pasado debía desaparecer. Acto seguido, encendió una antorcha y la tiro dentro de la casa, empezó a quemarse poco a poco mientras Nazo caminaba hacia la salida de la aldea. Mantenía su mirada seria de siempre pero con los ojos cerrados mientras que una lágrima fugitiva que trataba de contener resbalaba por su mejilla.

Al rato, el incendio cobraba altura y casi toda la aldea se reunió para sofocar las llamas, esa fue una buena idea de Nazo, incendiar su casa atraería la atención de todos y nadie lo molestaría mientras desaparecía.

Ya faltaban pocos metros y ya podía ver a sus amigos fuera de la aldea pero... había alguien mas... el tsuchikage estaba en la puerta y miraba fijamente a Nazo, como siempre ningún secreto esta a salvo de los AMBU y el tsuchikage ya sabia la razón de la retirada de Nazo, el en cambio solo miraba hacia el frente con paso firme, paso al lado de tsuchikage y escucho un leve susurro que decía: "Donde hay luz, hay sombra", el tsuchikage no entendió lo que dijo Nazo, solo lo vio irse de la aldea y ya lo dio por muerto.

Mientras tanto Nazo se aproximaba a sus amigos y entonces vio que estaban acompañados por un hombre grande, musculoso de pelo medio largo color castaño oscuro, Norton era la copia perfecta de el.

-Nazo, te presento a mi padre, Krauser- dijo Norton.

-Tu debes ser Nazo- dijo Krauser acercándose a Nazo.

-Norton me a contado mucho de usted- dijo Nazo tranquilamente.

-Bien, debemos irnos para llegar a la frontera mañana- dijo Krauser volteando hacia el lado contrario de la aldea.

Tomando atajos y caminos que los chicos jamás habían visto, recorrieron varios kilómetros, se toparon con varios ninjas de otras aldeas, desataron peleas y Nazo pudo perfeccionar su arte y estilo de pelea has tal punto que podía pelear contra 5 ninjas sin ayuda.

Les tomo muchos días llegar a su destino, muchas adversidades se les presentaron, Nazo pensaba que si tanto peligro se presentaba dentro de su lugar natal... ¿Qué seria de el resto del mundo?, pidió consejos a Krauser y este solo le decía que la prueba de la vida se presentaba cuando dejabas el nido, ahí se determinara si vales para vivir o no.

Nazo tomo su entrada a Akatsuki como reto personal y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Krauser también le advirtió que tratara de evitar cruzar la aldea de la arena ya que no tratan bien a los forasteros por lo que el viaje de Nazo se haría aun más largo y peligroso.

Los días transcurrieron hasta que llegaron a la frontera del país de la tierra... hora de separarse.

-Bien... hemos llegado- dijo Krauser mirando a los chicos.

-Me temo que este es el adiós- dijo Norton con cierta tristeza.

-Creo que si pero... no te confíes, puede que los vuelva a ver- dijo Nazo con tono nostálgico.

-Cuídate hermano- dijo Norton dándole la mano a Nazo en forma de despedida.

-Y A5raven... ¿Raven?- pregunto Nazo al ver que la chica estaba de espaldas sin mirarlo.

Nazo se acercó a A5raven y al no obtener respuesta Nazo puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y esta para su sorpresa se tiro a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Por favor Nazo, no dejes que nada te pase, por favor...- dijo llorando A5raven- promételo...

Ver a su amiga en ese estado lo entristeció mas... fue su primera amiga y estuvieron juntos desde el principio, un poco inseguro y a punto de llorar, Nazo dijo- Te lo prometo A5raven... recuerda bien lo que te e enseñado- finalizo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Nunca te olvidare- dijo la chica separándose.

-Señor Krauser... nos vernos en el futuro...- dijo Nazo.

-Espero que si, adiós... Nazo- se despidió Krauser.

Nazo hizo aparecer un caballo dibujado el cual monto para iniciar su búsqueda, decidió empezar a buscar en la aldea oculta de Kanoha ya que tiene alianzas con la arena. Nazo siguió su camino fijo hacia las hojas mientras que sus amigos iban por el camino contrario hacia la niebla.


	8. Chapter 8

**La información escondida entre las hojas**

Viajo dos días, una noche y noto fuertes cambios en el ambiente que se transformo del implacable desierto a aéreas verdes y pastizales de lo más hermosos. Finalmente llego afuera de la entrada de la hoja. Hizo desaparecer al caballo, escondió su protector de la frente en su mochila y se infiltro en la aldea de la hoja.

Para su sorpresa, esta aldea era diferente a la roca, toda la gente estaba de buen humor, ninjas iban y venían o caminaban platicando entre ellos, se respiraba aire limpio y fresco no como el de la roca que es aire seco.

Vio un restaurante en el que se veía mucho movimiento fuera del mismo, este era Ichiraku ramen, a Nazo se le ocurrió que podría encontrar información en ese lugar... de todas formas no había comido nada desde que se separo de su grupo. Saco de su bolsillo dinero para contarlo, al ver que tenia suficiente entro al lugar.

Se sentó una de las banquetas vacías ya que las demás estaban ocupadas por ninjas locales, uno de ellos ya llevaba 5 tazones vacios, este era Naruto, mientras que los otros 3 solo iban por el primero, estos eran Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba.

Nazo pidió un tazón de ramen y se dispuso a comer mientras agudizaba los oídos para escuchar cualquier cosa que fuera de utilidad.

-Valla, la última misión me dejo de veras molido- dijo Kiba.

-Ha sido la misión más difícil de nuestras vidas pero al menos todo salió bien- dijo Sakura.

-¡¡¡Que va!!! Le di una buena paliza a ese akatsuki que le deje marcada toda la cara- dijo Naruto de buen humor.

Nazo siguió comiendo pero mas interesado en lo que decía el chico que estaba al lado suyo.

-Mmm los akatsuki se están volviendo fuertes, lograron dejar fuera de combate a Gaara, y eso que es un jinjuuriki y el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena- dijo Sakura.

Nazo casi se atora con el ultimo comentario, suerte que nadie se dio cuenta. El había oído rumores sobre los jinjuuriki de que son humanos con demonios dentro y que eso les daba una cantidad enorme y monstruosa de chakra, antes se los quería usar como armas pero se dieron cuenta de que el poder de uno de esos demonios estaba fuera del entendimiento humano.

-Oye Sakura-chan, no olvides que yo también soy un jinjuuriki y no lograron hacerme nada- dijo Naruto.

-No lograron acercarse a ti porque Kakashi-sensei estaba contigo- dijo Sakura.

_-Oh valla, ahora resulta que esta aldea tiene a su propio jinjuuriki, me pregunto que puede ser peor para mi- _pensaba Nazo.

De repente un sensei entra al restaurante, este era Kakashi.

-Oigan ustedes, Hokage-sama los manda a llamar- dijo Kakashi.

Los cuatro ninjas se disponían a pagar la cuenta cuando Kakashi sintió un chakra poco usual y que no pertenecía a ninguno de sus alumnos, Nazo estaba cometiendo el error de llevar a cabo un jutsu en ese momento, haría aparecer una rata pequeña de tinta para espiar a Naruto y saber donde estaba la torre del Hokage, si la rata se quedaba allí de seguro obtendría información. Kakashi al ver que el chakra había desaparecido por que Nazo finalizo su técnica, se sentó al lado de Nazo quizá para iniciar una conversación.

Kakashi pidió un tazón de ramen y Nazo mientras tanto pensaba ¿como podrá comer con la mascara puesta? Ya estaba sintiendo curiosidad pero debía ver con uno de sus ojos lo que veía y escuchaba la rata, así que termino de comer, pago la cuenta y se fue a un lugar que fuera silencioso para poder concentrase mejor. Kakashi al ver que se fue le pidió al señor que prepara el ramen que le dejara ver el dinero con el que el chico pago... ahora lo tenía claro, el chico no era de esta aldea.

Mientras tanto Nazo se dirigía hacia donde se supone esta la torre del Hokage y por suerte dio con la misma, miro para los lados y subió al tejado de una casa alta para que nadie lo molestara y pudiera concentrarse hasta el máximo y ahora podía ver y escuchar todo lo que la rata le enviaba. La rata se encontraba ahora en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Por ahora esa será su misión de hoy, ¿ok?-dijo Tsunade.

-Hai- respondieron al unísono Naruto y Sakura.

Ya cuando en la oficina solo quedaban Shizune y Tsunade...

-¿Has averiguado algo mas sobre Akatsuki?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Me temo que la única información que tenemos es que su escondite fue destruido y quizás se están mudando a otro lugar lejos de la frontera del país de viento donde están las ruinas de la cueva en donde encontramos a dos de ellos pero ya no hay rastros- dijo Shizune.

-Mmm... se están movilizando... de seguro que en el libro de bingo ya están marcados los nuevos Akatsuki que aparecieron, ¿no?

-Si... bueno Tsunade-sama, debo ir a supervisar las misiones de hoy- dijo Shizune caminando hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, así que voy a algún bar para quemar tiempo- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-Lo que va a hacer es beber hasta mas no poder- dijo Shizune.

Las dos discutían cosas mientras salían por la puerta, la rata espía de Nazo desapareció y por la ventana entro Nazo.

-Bien... ahora a buscar ese libro de bingo- dijo Nazo.

Buscó por aquí y por allá, desordenando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso mientras que dos ratas mas hacían guardia fuera de la puerta. Ya arto por que ya había roto todo y no encontraba el dichoso libro de bingo iba a tratar de buscar en el resto del edificio cuando escucho a una de sus ratas chillar levemente... alguien se aproximaba.

Nazo abandono la escena y subió a la azotea del Hokage esperando a que sus ratas le dieran una señal pero nada ocurrió, Nazo empezó a sospechar que estaba siendo descubierto. Un poco dudoso, camino hacia el filo de la azotea a ver si escuchaba algo dejando su guardia baja... de repente alguien le salto encima dejando a Nazo boca abajo mientras que esta persona apoyaba todo su peso sobre el inmovilizándolo. Acto seguido, esta persona puso una kunai en el cuello de Nazo amenazando con matarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hasta las rocas sienten miedo**

-Sabía que había algo raro en ti desde que sentí tu chakra, niño

Nazo se sorprendió, esa voz era del sensei que entro al restaurante, Kakashi.

-Mira idiota, no quiero problemas, solo estoy aquí por algo que vine a buscar- dijo Nazo.

-¿A sí? ¿Se puede saber que cosa?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Nazo haciendo un sello.

De repente, una serpiente de tinta agarra a Kakashi por el cuello quitándolo de encima de Nazo. El ya le iba a dar la orden a la serpiente para romperle el cuello a Kakashi pero de la nada alguien le da un puñetazo a Nazo en la quijada haciendo que la serpiente desapareciera y Nazo quedara en el piso sin dar señales de vida.

-¿Estas bien Kakashi?

-No... creo... no puedo respirar bien... Tsunade-sama- dijo con dificultad Kakashi.

-No te preocupes, de seguro casi te rompe algo...- dijo Tsunade para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Nazo- ¿Este es el chico del que me hablaste?

-Si...- dijo Kakashi.

-Bueno, le diré a los AMBU que lo lleven a interrogatorio si es que sigue vi... ¿QUE DEMONIOS?

Tsunade se impacto al ver que Nazo se levantaba del piso como si no hubiera sufrido ningún daño.

-Ese golpe debía matarlo o dejarlo inconsciente... ¿como rayos esta bien?- dijo Tsunade muy impactada- Se puede saber ¿porque has invadido mi oficina y has destruido todo en ella?- pregunto enojada Tsunade.

Nazo se salvo esta vez gracias a que el golpe no acertó en el blanco pero la ráfaga de la fuerza que llevaba el golpe hizo que perdiera el conocimiento por unos segundos, ahora que esta en frente de la persona que casi lo mata sentía como el miedo invadía su ser.

-Yo-yo... yo solo... buscaba algo que se me perdió dentro de su oficina y... ya me iba a ir- Nazo se sentía como idiota en ese momento ya que no solía comportarse así.

-Hmm... ¿En serio? ¡¡¡Un pajarito por ahí me dijo que buscabas el libro de bingo!!!- dijo Tsunade enfurecida mientras aumentaba su chakra de manera monstruosa la cual Nazo sentía perfectamente bien- ¡¡¡Y ahora quiero que te largues de mi aldea antes de que te mutile, sucia escoria de la roca!!!- dijo Tsunade aun mas enfurecida.

Al ver que Tsunade iba a atacarlo, Nazo dibujo rápidamente un cuervo que al salir del pergamino se lanzo hacia Tsunade, ella estaba a punto de golpear a Nazo pero... se detuvo justo a unos milímetros de su cara cuando el vio que su cuervo tenia sujeta a Tsunade y ella no se podía mover.

Al verse libre, Nazo se levanto para huir pero...

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- pregunto Tsunade.

Nazo se volteo a verla pero para su sorpresa vio como Tsunade hacia explotar al cuervo haciendo llover tinta, acto seguido Tsunade se lanzo hacia Nazo para retenerlo contra el piso y con sus manos sujetaba las de Nazo doblándolas.

-¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Te rompo los brazos o te corto el cuello? ¿Qué hare?- se preguntaba en voz alta mientras sonreía.

-Maldición- murmuro Nazo mientras hacia todo lo posible para que Tsunade no le rompiera los brazos. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, empezó a concentrarse en moldear chakra para que toda la tinta del piso cobrara forma de una serpiente gigante

Tsunade vio a la serpiente pero se sorprendió que la serpiente no iba a atacarla a ella, sino a Kakashi.

La serpiente golpeo a Kakashi tan fuerte que le causo un verdadero daño intenso y haciéndolo vomitar sangre. Nazo aprovecho que Tsunade estaba distraída y logro ponerse en pie haciendo caer a Tsunade pero ella se levanto rápido y de un golpe bien certero le rompió el brazo izquierdo a Nazo haciéndolo caer al piso boca arriba gritando de dolor, acto seguido Tsunade agarro a Nazo de la corbata levantándolo en el aire.

-No vuelvas a pisar mi aldea- dijo Tsunade mientras que con su fuerza sobrehumana lanzo a Nazo hacia la puerta principal de la aldea.

Nazo volaba a gran velocidad que salió de la aldea y a un kilometro de la misma se estrello contra un árbol muy grande que se rompió por la fuerza del golpe y Nazo quedo en el piso al pie del árbol... esta vez casi inconsciente...

Al rato Tsunade dejo a Kakashi en el hospital y salió en busca de Nazo para asegurarse de que ya no estaba en la aldea, salió de la misma y busco por los alrededores.

-Parece que ya se fue... niño idiota... solo debió pedirme el libro en vez de querer robarlo y causar todo ese alboroto- dijo con una sonrisa y volteando para regresar a la aldea.

De repente su atención es atraída por un grito que viene del lado contrario a donde ella va, sin dudarlo se dirige al lugar de donde provino el grito y para su sorpresa se encuentra con Nazo que había devuelto a su lugar uno de los huesos de su brazo pero aun estaba roto y ahora estaba tratando de devolver los huesos de su pierna derecha a su lugar ya que se fracturo cuando se estrello en el árbol.

Tsunade se lo quedo viendo un momento mientras admiraba los intentos de Nazo por arreglarse a si mismo. Suspiro por unos segundos y se acerco a Nazo, Nazo se asusto al verla de nuevo y esta vez no podía sacar ningún pergamino ya que su mano izquierda era inútil, solo le quedo cerrar sus ojos a esperar su final.

Los minutos pasaron...

No pasaba nada...

Lo extraño fue que ya Nazo no sentía nada de dolor... entonces abrió los ojos lentamente y vio su brazo y su pierna, las movió y no había dolor.

-¿Sigo vivo? No creo- dijo mientras se daba una bofetada el mismo- ¡¡¡si, sigo vivo!!!

-Al menos deberías agradecer, ¿no crees?

Nazo se quedo helado, volteo lentamente y vio a Tsunade detrás de el, Nazo lo que hizo es tratar de correr pero Tsunade lo detuvo.

-No te alarmes, no te voy a golpear de nuevo- dijo Tsunade tranquilamente.

Nazo se la quedo viendo por un momento.

-Si querías el libro de bingo, debiste pedírmelo en vez de querer robarlo- dijo Tsunade mientras le daba el libro a Nazo.

Nazo acepto el libro un poco inseguro y empezó a ojearlo.

-Disculpe pero ¿en que pagina están los akatsuki?- pregunto Nazo

Tsunade se lo quedo viendo un rato pero finalmente le indico en que parte del libro se encontraban los akatsuki. Al verlos Nazo leyó la información general de ellos.

-Maldita sea, ¿son de rango s?- pregunto sorprendido Nazo.

-¿Qué esperabas? Son los criminales más peligrosos de todos los del libro- dijo Tsunade como si fuera de lo más normal.

-Maldición... me falta mucho como parecerme a ellos- murmuraba Nazo-Bueno, gracias de todas formas.

-Bueno... ¿al menos puedo saber tu nombre antes de que te vallas, niño?- pregunto Tsunade.

-...Soy Nazo... y no soy un niño, ¿ok?- dijo Nazo seriamente.

-Bueno... Nazo, no vengas a mi aldea si no tienes buenas intenciones, ¿¡entendiste!?- dijo Tsunade igual de seria.

La seriedad de Tsunade por lógica asusto a Nazo y...

-Bueno ya me voy...a si que...- decía mientras caminaba y luego aumento la velocidad corriendo- ADIOS Y GRACIAS ANCIANA.

-Hmm... es un niño idiota pero presiento que esta no será la ultima vez que lo vea... hasta presiento que para la próxima, se hará mas fuerte- decía muy segura Tsunade.

Nazo volvió hacer su jutsu e hizo aparecer al caballo, ahora si tomo rumbo fijo hacia el país del viento para ir a la antigua y destruida guarida akatsuki, lo que no sabía era que le esperaban muchos peligros y adversidades que podrían acabar con su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tu destino aparece en el camino que tomas para evitarlo**

Cabalgando sin parar ni un momento, Nazo se dirigía hacia el extremo frontal del país del viento y ya se había tardado un día de viaje para llegar, al entrar tomo una curva para evitar ir a la aldea de la arena y rodear todo el país. Iba corriendo a tal velocidad que los cascos del caballo se oían a kilómetros en el silencioso desierto. Una nube de arena se levanto e impedía la vista, aun así Nazo no redujo la velocidad pero cuando la nube se disipo se mostro un gran acantilado en frente de el. Nazo al verlo tiro de las riendas tan fuerte que hizo que el animal retrocediera bruscamente.

-Justamente este acantilado me impide rodear la aldea de la arena... y no puedo volar porque el viento es demasiado fuerte- dijo Nazo pensando que hacer.

Al ver que acercarse a la aldea de la arena seria la única forma de pasar, no le quedo de otra que seguir el camino. Se le ocurrió que podía seguir el filo del acantilado hasta encontrar una ruta para atravesarlo y así lo hizo. Después de dos días mas Nazo seguía el acantilado y fue un alivio ver lo que vio adelante.

-Que suerte, el acantilado termina mas adelante y de seguro hay una ruta hacia la izquierda, si sigo ese camino lograre rodear la aldea- dijo Nazo felizmente.

Nazo aumento la velocidad y al ver que el acantilado terminaba se preparaba a tomar la siguiente curva pero...

-¿Que demo...? Ay no...- Nazo paro al caballo y observo su ruta: estaba siendo vigilada por 5 ninjas de la arena.

Los ninjas se fijaron en una figura que se aproximaba a ellos pero no se veía bien por la arena que se levantaba con el viento, tardaron mucho en descifrar que era esa figura que cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca no pudieron hacer nada, Nazo tuvo la idea de pasar a toda velocidad por entre los guardias sin detenerse. Ya cuando los guardias vieron a Nazo montando estaba a punto de pasar por entre ellos pero cuando llego al punto de choque de la nada salen disparados varios kunai y shuriquen haciendo frenar al caballo, acto seguido al ver que el caballo estaba asustado pero Nazo no se caía, los ninjas le arrebataron las riendas a Nazo haciendo que el caballo se calmara pero Nazo seguía montado en el.

-Lo siento chico pero no se puede pasar por aquí- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Y se puede saber por que?- pregunto Nazo desafiante.

-Hubo un ataque de los akatsuki recientemente y no podemos permitirle a nadie pasar por aquí- dijo otro de ellos.

-Maldición- murmuró haciendo retroceder al caballo para tomar otro camino- por casualidad... ¿Hay alguna forma de llegar al otro extremo de la frontera?- preguntó Nazo a los ninjas.

-Bueno... seria cruzando la aldea...- dijo otro de los guardias.

-Rayos... bueno... gracias de todas formas- dijo Nazo tomando camino a la aldea de la arena.

Unas horas después Nazo estaba a un kilometro de la aldea pero había dejado de avanzar.

-_Según me dijo Krauser la aldea de la arena y la roca no han tenido buenas relaciones por lo que cualquier forastero que venga de la roca no será bienvenido... me pregunto que se puede hacer..._- pensaba Nazo viendo directamente a la entrada de la aldea- creo que será mejor que me tome la noche para pensarlo... y creo que tendré que acampar aquí- dijo finalmente.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente cayó la noche. Como dijo Nazo, le toco acampar, aunque la fogata que prendió podría llamar la atención, se mantuvo cerca para que se le ocurriera algún plan y si aparecían problemas tenía a su caballo cerca para escapar. Nazo no dejaba de mirar hacia la aldea y las ideas no dejaban de surgir dentro de su cabeza, pensó y pensó hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Al día siguiente en la entrada de la aldea de la arena se encontraba los guardias que siempre están allí, estaban platicando pero su conversación es interrumpida cuando una persona encapuchada se les acerca.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Me preguntaba si ¿aquí venden antídotos para veneno de serpientes? Es que tuve un accidente con una y pues vine a la aldea lo más rápido posible- dijo la persona.

-¿Tu eres de esta aldea?- pregunto nuevamente el guardia.

-Si, es que había salido por que buscaba unos pergaminos que me robaron unos ninjas ladrones- respondió la persona.

-Bueno, hay una tienda en donde puedes comprar antídotos que esta cerca de la entrada- respondió el guardia dejando pasar a esta persona.

-Gracias- agradeció la persona mientras ingresaba.

Si se observaba bien a la persona que acaba de entrar se puede notar unos ojos color zafiro que brillan con la luz del intenso sol, este era Nazo quien había ingresado con éxito a la aldea.

-_No sabia que la seguridad de esta aldea fuera tan mediocre_- pensaba Nazo mientras caminaba por la no muy transitada aldea.

Nazo caminó y caminó pero cuando creía que ya saldría por el otro lado de la aldea ve que la torre del Kazekage bloqueaba el camino.

-Genial, para variar tengo que volver a subir a la azotea de una torre- murmuraba Nazo ya fastidiado- bueno, a subir.

Nazo miro para los lados y los alrededores y no vio a ningún ninja que pudiera ser problema, a si que de un salto llego a la azotea y aterrizo a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que... Gaara.

Nazo trago saliva ruidosamente mientras lo veía.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?- pregunto Gaara con su tono normal.

-La verdad es que si, me disponía ir a un lugar- decía Nazo mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba a Kazekage para llegar al otro lado de la azotea- Haga de cuenta que no estoy aquí, ¿si?

-No lo creo niño- dijo Gaara empezando a aumentar su chakra.

_-¿¡Cual es el maldito afán de decirme niño o amigo!?-_ pensaba Nazo- mire, solo me voy a ir de la misma forma en la que vine, ¿ok?

Nazo no recibió respuesta por lo que rápidamente salto hacia la parte de atrás de la torre donde se encontraba el desierto pero de repente sintió que algo lo jalaba del pie llevándolo hacia arriba...


	11. Chapter 11

**Nazo vs Gaara**

Nazo ya había saltado para llegar al otro lado del desierto pero de de repente algo lo agarro del pie y detuvo su caída, luego era atraído hacia la azotea de nuevo, al llegar vio que el kazekage de alguna forma podía controlar la arena. Nazo podría estar en desventaja ya que en cualquier momento podrían llegar refuerzos y no estaba en condiciones como para tener una gran pelea.

-No me vas a dejar ir... ¿verdad?- pregunto Nazo resignado.

-No hasta que me digas la razón de tu visita... shinobi de la roca- dijo Gaara con tono sombrío.

Nazo se impacto por que nadie lo había descubierto hasta ahora y era peligroso para un ninja de la roca estar en esta situación. Ahora era decidir si contarle su plan con todo y detalles u omitir ciertos datos... omitir ciertos datos fue lo que escogió, aunque ya Gaara podría saber la razón de todo.

-Te diré que yo buscaba rodear toda la frontera del país del viento para que no tuviera que pasar por aquí y causarte problemas a ti y a mi, pero me tope con un acantilado y con ninjas de esta aldea que no me dejaban pasar y la única forma de llegar al otro extremo del país del viento es saltar al otro lado de esta azotea- dijo Nazo.

-Y supongo que vas a la frontera para ver las ruinas de la guarida akatsuki- dijo Gaara sin mirarlo- no te lo sugiero, podrías morir... no es que me importe.

-Y yo supongo que no me vas a dejar ir tan fácilmente- dijo Nazo con tono desafiante.

-¿Y tu que crees?- pregunto Gaara con una leve sonrisa haciendo aparecer mas arena y tomando posición de batalla- no e tenido ninguna batalla emocionante desde que esos idiotas me secuestraron.

-Con suerte, en el futuro yo te daré una pelea digna de un kage- Nazo solo comenzó a correr mientras se aproximaba a Gaara para golpearlo.

Gaara no había pensado en la situación... sin su poder ya no tenía control total de su arena y gastaba mas chakra, ahora se le hacia mas dificultoso pelear ya que no tenía al demonio de una cola, por lo que a Nazo se le hizo fácil darle un puñetazo en la cara y hacerlo caer.

-No me esperaba algo así de un mocoso como tu- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

-CALLATE- Nazo se tira sobre el para golpearlo nuevamente y así comenzó la pelea, el lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas evitando sus peligrosos ataques, pero ahora Nazo demostraba algo que nunca había mostrado, una velocidad tan grande que superaba la de cualquiera con quien se hubiera enfrentado Gaara, si alguno de sus amigos hubiera estado mirando la pelea enseguida se preguntaría de donde saco ese poder, su padre le enseño a usar el arte, nunca la velocidad, pero, a pesar de eso, Gaara casi no lo veía.

-Mocoso insolente, COMO TE ATREVES A INVADIR MI ALDEA.

-YO NO ESTOY INVADIENDO, TU NO ME DEJAS PASAR– con esta ultima frase dio un golpe que provoco que Gaara comenzara a romperse _-¿Qué demonios...?_ – quedo sorprendido mientras lo que el creía que era el cuerpo de su oponente se destruía- _Un escudo..._

-No pensé que podrías destruir mi defensa- dijo Gaara levantándose del suelo.

-Je-je... no lo creo...- decía divertido Nazo.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?- preguntó Gaara.

-Parece que los temibles jinjuurikis son todos iguales– dijo divertido, con ironía – son nenitos bonitos que usan un poder que no les pertenece para intimidar a los demás ¿no?– reía.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Gaara mientras moldeaba chakra.

Y fue así como siguieron su pelea. Esa arena se volvía cada vez mas rápida, pero gracias a su nueva velocidad, pudo esquivar esos ataques, no con mucha facilidad, así fue pasando el tiempo, no se daban cuenta, pero llegaban a ser horas, cuando finalmente pudo hacer que Gaara gaste todo su chakra, y sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, la pelea había comenzado a ser cuerpo a cuerpo, estaban cansados, y el no era de los que peleaba así, en un descuido de el, Nazo se le abalanzo y habían caído juntos, estaban mas que exhaustos no podían moverse, respiraban de manera muy agitada, ninguna nunca habían luchado de esa manera.

-¿Cómo... sucedió esto?- pregunto Gaara en el piso exhausto- Ya veo que e dependido mucho de el poder del Shukaku y cuando lo perdí me volví mas débil.

-Podrás ser el de antes si entrenas... ahora... ¿Me dejaras pasar?- pregunto igualmente exhausto Nazo.

-Bueno, creo que es lo justo, puedes pasar- dijo Gaara tratando de sentarse en el piso- será mejor que te vallas antes de que vengan los AMBU, de seguro alguien debe habernos visto pelear... así que vete de una vez.

Nazo saco un poco de fuerza y salto de la azotea para retomar su camino. Al estar de vuelta en el desierto, intento moldear chakra para hacer aparecer al caballo y poder seguir. Cuando el caballo salió, Nazo lo montó rápidamente y empezó a cabalgar hacia donde parecía que se terminaba el desierto.

Con paso un poco lento, el animal iba trotando mientras que Nazo hacia todo lo posible por recuperar su chakra. Su concentración fue interrumpida cuando vio a algunos ninjas que se aproximaban tal ves a cerrar el único camino hacia la cueva. Nazo golpeo los costados del animal para que aumentara la velocidad, eso ya parecía una carrera ya que cada uno aumentaba su velocidad, Nazo iba a la cabeza por un largo momento pero su chakra estaba disminuyendo haciendo que la velocidad del caballo también disminuyera, poco a poco los ninjas alcanzaban a Nazo hasta estar a la par con el.

Los ninjas se le adelantaron a Nazo y lograron poner su trampa para que no pasara, Nazo frustrado se iba a detener e idear una nueva forma para pasar pero una nueva idea llego a su cabeza y con el ultimo poco de chakra dibujo un par de alas a cada costado del caballo, al estar terminado, el animal desplego sus alas y voló lo mas alto que podía llegar, paso por encima de los ninjas dejándolos impresionados pero Nazo iba inconsciente encima del caballo, siguió volando lo mas lejos de los ninjas, ellos perdieron su rastro y luego el animal aterrizo desapareciendo y dejando a Nazo en el piso profundamente dormido.


	12. Chapter 12

**En camino a Akatsuki**

Nazo abría sus ojos lentamente mientras trataba de sentarse en el piso, no reconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba pero al voltear a ver hacia atrás, vio muy lejos el paso que trataba de cruzar antes para llegar a la cueva de akatsuki. Al ver eso Nazo, ya supo que le faltaba poco para llegar hasta su destino. Se aseguro de haber reunido suficiente chakra como para seguir avanzando pero decidió que no quería tener problemas al estar en frente de ellos, a si que se dispuso a comer para estar al máximo.

Después de eso siguió cabalgando hacia donde todos esos caminos lo llevaran, en una ocasión pudo ver lo que parecía ser resultados de batallas, se detuvo un rato y se acerco a unas piedras con rastros de sangre para ver si encontraba algo... pero lo único que encontró fue un retazo de una de sus capas que ondeaba con el viento, Nazo lo recogió y lo examino.

-Tal y como me contaron... se caracterizan por vestir capas negras con nubes rojas...- dijo Nazo mientras miraba detenidamente el retazo de tela- parece que cerca de la cueva deben de haber arboles con flores de cerezo porque... esta tela esta impregnada con ese olor, ya hace rato que el viento me esta trayendo el perfume de esas flores, tal vez si sigo el rastro encuentre las ruinas de la cueva.

Y esta vez confiando en su instinto, Nazo viajo guiado por el viento, pasaron algunas horas y el olor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y...

-¡¡¡Arboles de cerezo!!!- grito emocionado Nazo mientras corría hacia ellos- por aquí debe estar esa cueva destruida.

Nazo se encontraba en un campo inmenso lleno de arboles de cerezo, busco por un largo rato pero para su mala suerte no encontró ninguna cueva y ni siquiera rocas amontonadas.

-Parece que mi instinto me fallo... podría pasar una eternidad buscando y...

Nazo no termino de hablar por que por un descuido callo en un hueco en la tierra. Al abrir los ojos todo estaba oscuro y solo entraba luz por un agujero en el techo y por otro agujero al frente... se sentó pero recuperar la vista completamente vio un cadáver debajo de el, Nazo se asustó y retrocedió un poco.

-Maldición, se supone que soy un ninja... como no pude ver ese agujero- dijo tendiéndose en el suelo encima de un montón de rocas- soy un idiota... si ni siquiera puedo encontrar unas simples ruinas, como voy a encontrar...- Nazo se quedo helado... justa al lado de su cabeza había una capa semi destrozada de akatsuki. La recogió y vio que en su mayoría estaba desecha pero aun se podía usar y, al ver que estaba sobre un montón de rocas y cadáveres de marionetas, no pudo evitar sentir que la felicidad llenaba su ser.

-Que me vistan con la falda de mi mamá, LA E ENCONTRADO, ENCONTRE LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI- gritaba y saltaba emocionado Nazo, no lo podía creer, su anhelo estaba a un paso de cumplirse.

-Se ve que creciste físicamente pero por dentro sigues siendo un niño, hum...

A Nazo se le cortó la respiración, esa voz... resonó en su cabeza como un enorme eco... le pasaron como relámpago escenas de ese día, escenas del día en que ayudo a un infiltrado a escapar. Busco con la mirada a la persona dueña de esa voz sin resultados, así que comenzó a correr hacia lo que quedaba de la entrada pero se detuvo, volteo, recogió la capa destrozada y se la puso. Al salir de la cueva miro hacia arriba pero la luz del sol no lo dejaba ver bien. Por suerte, una nube lo tapo y pudo abrir los ojos mostrándole a...

-Hola, hum

-Tu... tu eres ese... ese ninja al que ayude a escapar- dijo Nazo impresionado.

-Como olvidar al chico que me facilito una misión vital para la organización, hum- dijo el Akatsuki.

-Supongo que la guarida quedo destruida...- dijo Nazo mirando hacia atrás

-¿Se puede saber porque te interesa?- pregunto el Akatsuki.

Nazo miro de nuevo al akatsuki pero esta vez las nubes se despejaron del cielo haciendo que los ojos de Nazo brillaran como espejos, esto hizo que el Akatsuki le prestara especial atención.

-Quiero hablar con tu líder para solicitar mi entrada a Akatsuki- dijo Nazo secamente.

El akatsuki se lo quedo viendo un momento, luego salto de donde se encontraba y aterrizo justo en frente de Nazo, acto seguido se acuclilló para ponerse a su altura.

-No se si el calor te afecto la cabeza o que- dijo el akatsuki mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Nazo.

-Lo digo enserio- dijo Nazo molesto mientras quitaba la mano del akatsuki- quiero entrar.

-Niño, ser Akatsuki es un suicidio- dijo ya mas serio.

-Me vale, quiero entrar- dijo Nazo insistiendo.

-Yo de ti regreso a mi aldea y me olvido de esos deseos, hum- dijo el akatsuki.

-Ya dije que me vale, quiero entrar- siguió insistiendo.

El akatsuki miro a Nazo con un poco de fastidio, dio un suspiro y se levanto entrando a la cueva.

-Sígueme, debo mostrarte algo, hum- dijo el akatsuki.

Nazo un poco intrigado, lo siguió entrando a la oscura cueva. Vio que el akatsuki había parado al pie de un cadáver, Nazo se acerco más.

-Este que ves aquí, era mi maestro- dijo el akatsuki con tono sombrío, el era un miembro digno de llamarse akatsuki y era hasta mas fuerte que yo.

Nazo miraba al cadáver con cierta indiferencia mientras escuchaba al akatsuki.

-Se pasaba la vida diciendo que el arte era belleza eterna y luego muere un segundo después... yo digo que esta fue una forma artística de irse, hum- dijo el akatsuki -bueno, mi punto es que... los akatsuki están sometidos a huir constantemente y te lo digo por experiencia, la vida como yo la conozco no es nada fácil además de que debes pasar encerrado en una cueva todos los días de tu maldita vida y solo salir para acecinar y robar... Nazo... tú eres un shinobi artístico, no te sugiero entrar a una organización sin futuro y desperdiciar tu talento... yo no tuve opción y me obligaron a entrar pero... si tienes una buena razón por la que quieras volverte akatsuki...

-Gracias por el discurso pero... aun así quiero entrar, mi meta por ahora es ver al kage de mi aldea retorcerse sobre su propia sangre y así mandarlo al infierno por lo que me hizo... además de que es muy aburrido estar sin hacer nada en la aldea y, como dijiste, no quiero desperdiciar mi talento en algo que hagan todos- finalizo Nazo.

El akatsuki lo miro por un momento y se resigno.

-Creo que tienes buenos argumentos, hum... te llevare con el líder pero si después escucho una sola queja de parte tuya aun advirtiéndote lo que pasaría, veré la forma de cómo matarte- dijo el akatsuki.

Y como lo hizo hace tiempo atrás, el akatsuki hizo aparecer al gran ave blanca e invito a Nazo a subirse pero el prefirió usar su propio transporte y así el criminal y el futuro criminal tomaron camino hacia la guarida.


	13. Chapter 13

**La llegada.**

Dos aves sobrevolaban las interminables planicies sin parar, Nazo no dejaba de mirar hacia el horizonte esperando a que llegue su momento de brillar. Ya saliendo de todo rastro de civilización, las aves comenzaban a descender poco a poco hasta que llegaron a tierra firme.

-Ah, por cierto, olvidé presentarme aquella vez, me llamo Deidara, hum- se presentó cortésmente.

-Como sea, explica la situación- dijo Nazo con desdén.

-De aquí el camino es un poco complicado ya que tal ves los ladrones que andan por aquí intenten asaltarnos, será entonces que yo no moveré ningún dedo para ayudarte y tendrás que pelear tu solo contra todos- dijo Deidara.

-Gracias por el dato... ahora vete que se aproximan- dijo Nazo sin mirarlo.

-Muchacho insolente- murmuraba Deidara mientras se elevaba para dejarle el campo libre a Nazo.

Se desato una pelea en la cual las estadísticas estaban en contra de Nazo, siete ladrones contra el no era muy prometedor, pero aun así Nazo no perdió la confianza y peleo con todas sus fuerzas, creando animales de tinta contrarresto los trucos y taijutsu de los ladrones.

-Este chico tiene agallas... presiento que nos será útil en la organización... de todas formas, quien sospecharía de un niño, hum- murmuraba Deidara.

-QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO, MALDITA SEA- grito Nazo.

-Además de tener buen oído- dijo Deidara con una gotita en su sien.

La pelea acabo y Nazo no parecía estar cansado...

-Eres bueno, hum- dijo Deidara.

-Esos idiotas deben elegir mejor a sus presas- dijo Nazo con ironía.

De repente Nazo cae al suelo sujetándose un brazo, tenía una herida profunda que tal vez estaba infectada.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Deidara.

-Nada, estoy bien... sigamos- dijo Nazo levantándose y caminando hacia adelante.

Los dos shinobis se encaminaron mas profundo en las planicies y cada vez mas cerca del nuevo escondite de akatsuki, durante el trayecto se conocieron un poco mas y ahora Nazo ya podía tratarlo con mas confianza, de repente Deidara detiene su caminata..

-¿Paso algo?- preguntó Nazo.

-Será mejor curarte esa herida antes de que se infecte mas, hum- dijo Deidara.

Nazo se quedó helado y dirigió su mirada a la ya mencionada herida y vio que mostraba indicios de infección- No creo que sea necesario Deidara, puedo aguantar.

-De acuerdo, entonces sigamos, hum- respondió Deidara.

Y así lo hicieron, continuaron adentrándose mas en las planicies pero cada paso que Nazo daba era un infernal dolor en su brazo el cual trataba de ocultar. Fue atardeciendo y las peleas contra ladrones no cesaban y el plan era el mismo, Nazo peleaba y Deidara se mantenía alejado, pero la velocidad de Nazo iba disminuyendo pero uso todo lo que tenía en ese momento para acabar con los ladrones gastando casi todo su chakra.

-Bien, se ve que va atardecer... así que vamos a acampar aquí esta noche, hum- dijo volteando a ver a Nazo pero el chico había caído al suelo desmayado- supongo que te parece bien.

Poco después Nazo se despertaba muy lentamente, le pareció ver todo oscuro y que en un punto mas adelante se veía un débil brillo amarillo pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba junto a una fogata y Deidara estaba sentado en un tronco también junto a la fogata.

-Valla, ya despertaste, hum- dijo Deidara.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Nazo tratando de levantarse.

-Tuviste un día tremendo de combates y terminaste desmayándote, mi maestro me hizo lo mismo y a decir verdad yo no duré tanto como tú- dijo Deidara moviendo un poco las ramas del fuego- pero aún así me obligaron a quedarme... ah y yo de ti no muevo el brazo, hum.

Nazo una vez mas observó su brazo pero esta vez lo vio vendado con un trozo de capa, Nazo dirigió su mirada incrédula hacia Deidara una vez más.

-Parece que... cuando estas herido esos ojos tuyos pierden su brillo, ¿no crees?- preguntó divertido Deidara.

-Supongo que si, pero así es mejor ya que como pierden el brillo, nadie me detecta en la noche- dijo Nazo defendiéndose.

-Como sea, vamos a descansar aquí esta noche, y no quiero oír reclamos, hum- dijo Deidara.

Pasaron unos minutos y los dos se quedaron mirando a las llamas que consumían la madera vieja poco a poco hasta que Nazo decidió romper ese incómodo silencio.

-Deidara...

-¿Hum?

-¿Que tipos de jutsus usas?- preguntó Nazo.

-... Jutsus de tipo tierra... Arcilla explosiva- respondió Deidara.

-¿Arcilla explosiva? Pero si eres de la aldea de la roca, yo vengo de ahí y no hay ningún shinobi que haga explotar la arcilla- dijo Nazo.

-Pues yo soy original, mis explosiones son únicas y mis esculturas también, buenas creaciones- dijo Deidara.

-¿Creaciones?- pregunto Nazo.

-Si, mira...- dijo Deidara sacando una pequeña ave de arcilla- Mira estas líneas tan refinadas, que toman una formación bidimensional, esto es arte... pero ese no es todo mi trabajo artístico, mis creaciones fluyen. Cuando se forman es solo arcilla moldeada, pero explota, ese momento sublime es cuando experimento el arte... en otras palabras, el arte es una explosión arrebatadora, hum- concluyó Deidara con orgullo mientras lanzaba el ave al aire para hacerla estallar.

-... son potentes...- remarcó Nazo impresionado.

-Créelo, ese es el verdadero arte, hum- dijo Deidara.

-Supongo que tienes razón, eso mataría a cualquiera- dijo Nazo.

Otra vez pasaron algunos minutos de silencio... y Nazo decidió romperlo otra vez.

-Deidara...

-¿Y ahora que, hum?- preguntó Deidara.

-Me preguntaba si... ¿me podrías enseñar... tu arte?- preguntó Nazo.

Deidara se quedó mudo un rato sin dejar de mirar a Nazo, las ideas no dejaban de fluir en la cabeza de cierto rubio explosivo... de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Es trabajo duro chico, no es tan fácil, hum- dijo Deidara aun sonriendo.

-Estudiare duro, lo prometo- dijo Nazo con determinación.

Una vez mas Deidara posó su mirada en el... suspiro.

-Esta bien, hum- dijo finalmente Deidara.

Nazo se puso feliz interiormente, ahora extendería sus jutsus a altos niveles.

A la mañana siguiente Nazo se encontraba mejor y siguieron su camino.

-Ya no hay muchos bandidos hoy... me pregunto que estará pasando- se preguntaba Nazo en voz alta.

-Quizá sea porque les diste una buena paliza a todos los de ayer y ahora han pasado la voz, hum- dijo divertido Deidara.

-Maldita sea... ahora que los quiero ver no están- dijo molesto Nazo.

-Calmantes montes... de todas formas...- dijo Deidara con algo de misterio en sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Nazo.

-Hemos llegado, hum

Nazo se paró en seco... miro hacía arriba lentamente para encontrarse con una gran roca... la entrada a la cueva de Akatsuki.


	14. Chapter 14

**Entre criminales**

Nazo sintió como el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, por fin estaba ahí, a punto de cumplir su destino. No se dio cuenta de que había empezado a temblar levemente.

-Hey, cálmate niño... ¿No que te morías por entrar a Akatsuki, hum?- se burló Deidara.

-Deja de molestarme cinco segundos, ¿si?- dijo Nazo con voz temblorosa.

-Ok...- dijo Deidara haciendo un par de sellos.

En seguida la gran roca empezó a apartarse y Nazo trataba de calmarse, respiró hondo acomodándose la capa rota recién adquirida. La roca terminó de apartarse.

-Sígueme- dijo Deidara caminando hacía el interior de la cueva.

Nazo lo siguió con algo de temor, al entrar la roca se movió nuevamente para tapar la entrada y ahora estaban en una oscuridad casi total.

Nazo no se despego de Deidara ni un segundo hasta que el rubio paró.

-Reunión, hum- dijo Deidara mientras hacía un sello.

En seguida varios hologramas aparecieron alrededor de ellos, Nazo se puso nervioso.

Cuando terminaron de aparecer, uno de ellos empezó a hablar.

-¿A que se debe la convocatoria, Deidara?- preguntó una voz grave, era de seguro el líder.

-Mas te vale que halla sido algo de importancia- le dijo amenazante uno de los hologramas.

-Cierra la maldita boca Hidan, nadie pidió tu opinión, hum- dijo enojado el rubio.

-_Esto sinceramente es una vergüenza para mi... de seguro aun no estoy a su nivel... de seguro de un solo golpe me podrían matarme_- pensaba Nazo mientras miraba a cada uno de los hologramas y Deidara seguía hablando- _creo que fue un error venir sin antes prepararme, o será que los nervios no me dejan pensar claramente... no puedo estar nervioso delante de los mejores ninjas que existen... es mas, no debería estar frente a ellos... me siento como una sucia y desagradable escoria... tal y como dijo la kage de la hoja- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que Deidara ponía su mano en su hombro atrayéndolo hacia el.

-El caso es que... es muy bueno y quiere hacer la prueba para ingresar a Akatsuki- finalizo el rubio.

-¿No crees que es demasiado joven para el cargo Deidara?- pregunto nuevamente el holograma de voz grave.

-¿Y a quien le importa la edad? Tobi es un bueno para nada, es un niño y esta aquí, hum- dijo Deidara con desdén.

-Tobi es algo diferente, no lo incluyas- dijo otro holograma.

-Además ni siquiera podemos confiar en tu palabra de que es un ninja elite- dijo la voz grave.

-¿A si? ¿no me creen?- pregunto Deidara con una gran sonrisa socarrona- ¿Zetsu, me haces el favor de revisar el camino desde el antiguo escondite hasta aquí y decirme que hay?

-¿Y para que tendría que...? Ok esta bien- se resigno el holograma más grande y desapareció.

-¿Pero Deidara, en que estas pensando?- susurro Nazo.

-Tu observa al maestro- dijo Deidara.

Pasaron 5 minutos y el holograma grande regreso.

-EL CAMINO ESTA PLAGADO DE CADAVERES, PROBABLEMENTE DE LADRONES- grito el holograma

-¿Que? ¿Zetsu, estas seguro de lo que dices?- pregunto otro holograma.

-Completamente, y no los pudo matar Deidara de camino hacia aquí porque no hay rastros de pólvora o de arcilla por ninguna parte pero aparte los rastros de sangre hay manchas negras de una sustancia extraña que parece...-

-Tinta –

Todos los hologramas fijaron la vista hasta el emisor de esta palabra, el chico había hablado por primera vez en todo el rato.

-Es lo que uso de arma- finalizo Nazo un tanto nervioso.

-Valla, otro artista...- dijo con desdén otro holograma.

-Bueno... parece que tienes potencial...- dijo pensativo el holograma de voz grave.

-Y valla que lo tiene, si no, no me hubiera atrevido a traerlo, hum- dijo Deidara sonriente.

-... bien, haremos que haga la prueba de admisión- dijo el holograma de voz grave.

-¿Ves? No tenías de que preocuparte, yo me encargo de todo- susurró el rubio al ojiazul.

-Pero mientras decido cual será su misión tu deberás entrenarlo un poco- finalizo el holograma.

-... eso no lo vi venir, hum...- dijo el rubio con fastidio.

-¿Quieres una capa nueva o te quedas con esa, niño?- pregunto el holograma.

-Estoy bien, pero no soy un—

-¡Gracias líder ya nos vamos!- grito el rubio tapándole la boca al chico y obligándolo a ir a un pasillo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Nunca, pero nunca... contradigas al líder... ¿entendiste, hum?- dijo muy serio Deidara.

-Ok...- respondió el ojiazul mirándolo de mala manera.

-No me mires así, si sigue ese comportamiento me costara mantenerte con vida, y créeme si necesito tomar medidas para que cierres esa maldita boca y te comportes como es debido no dudaré en tomarlas, hum- dijo enojado el rubio.

-¿Yo? ¿Y el que? Solo respeto al que me respeta- respondió Nazo.

-El si quiere puede insultarte lo que quiera por que es el líder, te lo digo enserio, si es necesario te pondré un bozal- suspiro -es todo, ya te puedes ir- finalizo el rubio.

Nada salió como lo había planeado, debía controlarse o quien sabe que le hubiera pasado. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta para salir de aquel lugar tan oscuro. Uso uno de sus jutsus y pasó tranquilamente entre un agujero de la piedra que tapaba la entrada.

Había pensado demasiado en la primera impresión que causaría que había ignorado todo el cansancio y el hambre que sentía. Se encontraba ahora sobre el gran lago que estaba junto a la entrada, miro hacia abajo y observo los peces que estaban debajo de el... nadie notaría que desaparezcan dos o tres ¿no?

Dejo de enviar chakra a sus pies y el chico se hundió en el agua de inmediato, ejecuto un par de jutsus y al rato salió del agua con una gran cantidad de peces enormes.

-Bien... ¿Cómo se hacia ese jutsu?- dijo el peliblanco pensativo- A ya me acorde...

El chico ejecuto cinco sellos lentamente, tomo mucho aire y entonces...

-¡Katon, goukake no jutsu!

Nazo hizo aparecer una gran llamarada dirigiéndola donde se encontraban los peces, después de unos segundos deshizo la técnica y los peces estaban listos para comerse.

-Listo... gasto mucho chakra en esta técnica- dijo Nazo antes de sentarse a comer.

-Valla, aparte de talentoso eres tacaño, hum-

Nazo volteo y vio a Deidara a cinco pasos lejos de el.

-Cada quien obtiene lo que se merece- respondió Nazo desafiante como siempre dándole un gran mordisco a uno de los peces.

-Estoy de acuerdo... y cada quien se merece lo que se gana, hum- dijo Deidara al mismo tiempo que corría con gran velocidad hacia Nazo.

Nazo no pudo reaccionar rápido y un segundo después el pescado que tenia entre las manos había desaparecido.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!- se quejo el chico.

-Estas entre criminales niño, nada es trampa aquí, hum- dijo Deidara con tono burlón mientras comía el pescado robado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Entrenamiento: Día 1**

-Maldita sea- murmuro el peliblanco mientras corría hacia Deidara con gran velocidad.

-_Es rápido_- pensó el rubio mientras saltaba para esquivar al chico.

Pero Deidara no pudo ni despegarse ni un metro del suelo ya que Nazo lo agarro del pie y lo estrello contra la tierra haciendo que soltara el pescado y este retorno a las manos de su dueño.

-Vamos Deidara, yo se que puedes hacer mas que eso- dijo Nazo burlón al mismo tiempo que devoraba por completo el pescado.

-No te confíes, hum- dijo Deidara aun tendido en el suelo.

-Nadie se había metido antes con mi comida y no voy a empezar ahora- dijo Nazo mientras dejaba a un lado el esqueleto completo del pescado e iba por otro.

Pero de repente alguien agarra a Nazo desde atrás inmovilizando sus brazos completamente, Nazo forcejea para soltarse pero no tiene éxito, se da cuenta de que lo que lo tenía agarrado era un clon de sombra de Deidara.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, primera lección: no te confíes, ya que confiarte puede ser la última cosa que hagas durante una pelea... un ejemplo, hum...- decía Deidara y sin previo aviso comenzó a lanzar fuertes golpes al estómago de Nazo.

Mas o menos estuvieron así por diez minutos y Deidara por fin se detuvo, Nazo estaba con un gran hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¿Aprendiste la primera lección, hum?- pregunto Deidara.

-Si... ok... ya entendí- respondió el chico respirando con dificultad.

-Bien- dijo Deidara desapareciendo al clon y dejando libre a Nazo.

Deidara recogió otro pescado y se iba a disponer a comer cuando de repente...

-¿QUE MIER-?- exclamo Deidara.

Ahora el estaba inmovilizado por una gran serpiente gigante de tinta.

-Eres bueno Deidara- dijo el peliblanco caminando hacia el- pero no lo suficiente...

La serpiente de Nazo rápidamente clavo sus colmillos en la espalda del Akatsuki haciéndolo dar un grito de dolor, luego miro a Nazo nuevamente.

-Debí advertírtelo, soy muy vengativo- dijo Nazo al ver que Deidara lo miraba con un poco de odio.

-No me digas, hum...- dijo sarcástico el rubio mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-¿Huh? ¿Adonde fue?- se pregunto Nazo.

El chico sintió de repente un incremento repentino de chakra que venia de arriba, Nazo miro y vio un ave gigante arcilla. El chico no dudo ni un segundo, tomo uno de sus pergaminos y su pincel, dibujo un águila y la hizo vivir con su jutsu. En un momento los dos artistas estaban en el aire.

-Bien, vamos con la segunda lección: Usa apropiadamente tus herramientas ninja, hum.

De repente el rubio empezó a lanzar shurikens y kunais hacia el joven artista quien respondió rápidamente lanzando las mismas cosas y haciéndolas chocar. Estuvieron mas o menos diez minutos así y la lluvia de armas no cesaba... hasta que Nazo agotó sus herramientas y solo le quedaba una kunai, entonces, sujeto la kunai y repelió la mayoría de las armas que le lanzaba el rubio. Paso un rato y el rubio se detuvo... el chico respiraba con rapidez y cansancio, su kunai se partió a la mitad... luego miro al rubio y vio que este sonreía con malicia.

-Déjame mencionarte la tercera lección: Cuando ya lo tengas en tus manos, tortura a tu enemigo.

Nazo escuchaba atentamente al artista pero se alarmó cuando lo vio sacar más shuriquens y kunais.

-Ya no te queda nada, ¿verdad, hum?- pregunto el rubio al mismo tiempo que lanzaba mas armas.

El peliblanco trato de esquivarlos pero no pudo, una kunai le dio en el estómago y una shuriquen le dio a su águila de tinta que se deshizo al instante, al ver caer a Nazo, el rubio lo siguió rápidamente y al llegar a tierra se bajo de su creación.

Nazo callo al suelo boca abajo y el rubio se sentó sobre el rápidamente, tomo uno de sus brazos y empezó a doblarlo hacia atrás de la espalda del chico... Tercera lección: Torturar a tu enemigo, divertirte con el.

-¡Ya basta, me rindo!- grito Nazo.

-Tómalo por el lado bueno, así tu brazo seria mucho más flexible, hum- respondió Deidara.

-¡Estoy bien así como estoy, me rindo!- volvió a gritar Nazo.

-Algo me dice que te duele, hum- dijo Deidara con voz inocente.

-¡Te lo suplico Deidara, ya basta! ¡Esto duele, maldita sea!- grito con mas fuerza Nazo.

-Mmm... Déjame pensar... nope, hum- respondió divertido Deidara.

Nazo ya no soportaba más, así que con un poco de fe dio una patada hacia atrás y por suerte le dio a Deidara en la espalda haciendo que el rubio se quitara de encima de Nazo y callera al suelo también boca abajo. Nazo se puso de pie y después de inspeccionar que su brazo estuviera bien se acerco a Deidara... ahora quería cambiar los roles, antes de que Deidara pudiera pararse, el chico se sentó en la espalda del rubio y con ambas manos tomo sus piernas presionándolas hacia atrás... una buena llave si de torturar se trata.

-¿Has intentado alguna vez pelear sin tus piernas?- ahora el que se burlaba era Nazo.

-¡Pequeño demonio me las vas a pagar, te lo juro, hum!- grito enfurecido Deidara.

-Mira el lado bueno, así tus piernas serian más flexibles- repitió el peliblanco.

-¡Ok Nazo, tu ganas, me rindo!- grito Deidara.

-Ah, ¿ahora si ya me llamas por mi nombre eh?, aun no termino contigo, NO- presiono un poco mas- SOY- un poco más- UN NIÑO- y un poco mas.

-¡Nunca te volveré a decir niño, lo juro pero ya basta, hum!- grito Deidara.

Nazo se quedo pensativo unos minutos en los que solo se oía a Deidara golpear el suelo y gritar de dolor... hasta que por fin Nazo lo soltó.

-Muy bien... la tercera lección la tienes bien dominada, hum- dijo Deidara muy exhausto.

-Si, pero la tercera lección me revelo una gran debilidad que ni siquiera sabia que tenía- dijo Nazo.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Deidara.

-Nunca nadie antes me había hecho una llave como la que tu me hiciste, me rendí en cuestión de segundos y hasta te estaba suplicando... eso si es un problema- respondió el peliblanco.

-Ah eso no es nada- dijo Deidara restándole importancia- con la cuarta lección remediaremos eso, practicaremos la resistencia, hum... y no te quejes tanto, yo también me rendí a los segundos y mírame, soy un Akatsuki.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos- dijo Nazo parándose del piso.

-¿Cuál es tu apuro? No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, hum- dijo el rubio mirándolo.

-No sabemos en que momento el líder me enviara a la misión, así que debo aprovechar cada segundo- respondió el joven shinobi.

-Ah pues me da flojera... pero ni modo, mejor seguimos o seguirás fastidiando, hum- finalizo el rubio.

Y así el entrenamiento siguió su curso, cuarta lección: Resistencia, Quinta lección: Ser indetectable... a partir de la sexta lección Deidara empezara a enseñarle a usar arcilla explosiva.

Pasaban las horas y el chico seguía con determinación estudiando y practicando las cinco primeras lecciones hasta dominarlas a la perfección, por lo menos estudiarlas durante todo el día y si no lo mandaban a la misión continuaría las demás lecciones al día siguiente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Entrenamiento día dos.**

Al día siguiente, el cielo todavía estaba oscuro, debían ser las dos de la mañana y allí se encontraban los dos shinobis, Nazo todavía practicaba la quinta lección ya que estaba fallando mucho. Deidara improviso un pequeño piso de madera que cuando se lo pisaba era muy fácil que la madera y los clavos crujieran, el objetivo que le había dado Deidara a Nazo era que caminara descalzo por ese piso sin que suene nada pero el chico ya había caminado por ese piso muchas veces y siempre sonaba algo...

-Concéntrate Nazo, si logras pasar por este piso sin hacer el mas minino ruido cinco veces seguidas habrás superado esta lección, hum- dijo el rubio.

Deidara estaba sentado en una roca con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, concentrado para escuchar el más mínimo ruido.

Nazo empezó de nuevo su caminata, vamos, diez pasos y lo lograra. Caminaba lentamente, apoyando el menor peso posible en sus pies... seguía caminando... hasta ahora ningún ruido, Nazo miro a Deidara y este seguía en la misma posición, prosiguió, lo único que se oía en ese momento era el viento y el movimiento de la vegetación alrededor. Ya iba a la mitad, faltaba poco, se le vinieron a la mente imágenes de si mismo destruyendo la aldea de la roca y matando al tsuchikage, Nazo sonrió, ya estaba a punto de cumplir su objetivo en la vida. Siguió caminando, el chico cantaba victoria interiormente al ver que solo le faltaban dos pasos pero... al dar el noveno paso se escucho un clavo rozar levemente con la madera...

Un sonido inaudible para cualquiera... pero totalmente audible para los oídos de un shinobi.

Nazo se detuvo en seco, sorprendido y asustado, Deidara abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar ese sonido.

-Te dije que te concentraras, hum- dijo Deidara levantándose.

-Esto es imposible, no importa cuantas veces lo intente, siempre suena algo- dijo el peliblanco bajándose del piso de madera.

-Emmm... tengo un truco para que se te haga mas fácil pero... quizá sea un poco duro, hum- dijo Deidara pensativo.

-No importa, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para completar esta lección- dijo Nazo sin titubear.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el rubio.

-Completamente- respondió Nazo.

El rubio suspiro- ok, siéntate en el piso- dijo con cansancio en su voz.

El chico se sentó y también Deidara en frente de el, frente a frente.

-Dame tu pie derecho, hum- ordeno el rubio sacando una kunai.

Nazo levanto el pie y Deidara lo cogió con una mano, acto seguido, el rubio realizo dos cortes un poco profundos en la planta del pie del chico, Nazo hizo una mueca de dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir de los cortes.

-Ahora el izquierdo, hum- dijo el rubio.

Nazo obedeció y el rubio hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora intenta caminar por el piso de madera de nuevo, hum- finalizo el rubio limpiando la kunai.

El chico camino hacia el piso de madera cojeando un poco por el dolor mientras dejaba atrás huellas de sangre, subió al piso y empezó a caminar con total paciencia y cuidado. El dolor era insoportable, cada paso que daba era una total agonía para el joven shinobi pero aun así no desistió. Ya faltaba poco, tres pasos y lo lograba, nada sonaba en ese momento, el chico solo oía los latidos de su corazón... dio el ultimo paso... lo había logrado.

-Muy bien, hum- dijo Deidara en aprobación- ahora trata de hacerlo cuatro veces más.

Nazo miro a Deidara con algo de duda, ¿cuatro veces más? ¿No fue suficiente? El chico no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Después de una hora... el chico termino las cuatro caminatas más que le ordeno el rubio con éxito, ni un solo ruido se escucho durante sus caminatas. Nazo callo boca arriba al piso exhausto.

-¡Excelente, hum!- grito con alegría el rubio- no pensé que lo lograrías, pero lo lograste... aunque...- Deidara se agacho para que Nazo lo viera bien- el verdadero chiste de la lección es hacer las cinco caminatas con los pies sanos, por lo que tendré que curarte esos cortes, hum.

-¿Sabes ninjutsu medico?- pregunto Nazo.

-No, hum- respondió Deidara.

-Entonces púdrete- dijo secamente Nazo.

-... pero se de primeros auxilios, hum- dijo Deidara con algo de odio en sus palabras.

-No gracias, no confío en ti- dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Has notado que no tienes opción, hum? No te puedes mover- dijo Deidara con mucha razón.

Nazo analizo su situación... estaba en el suelo, sus pies estaban con grandes cortes y el único que lo podía ayudar era Deidara... por donde quisiera verlo no tenia otra salida que dejar que el rubio lo curara.

-... Ok, has lo que debas hacer- dijo resignado Nazo.

-¿Acaso eso fue tan difícil?- pregunto con burla el rubio mientras examinaba los cortes- parece que me sobrepase, hum, estos cortes están algo profundos... necesitare suturarlos...- examino y luego se levanto- vuelvo enseguida- finalizo caminando hacia la cueva.

Nazo se sentó y se puso a esperar, el rubio regreso en un rato con una cajita. La abrió y saco algunas cosas, Nazo noto que esa caja era un pequeño kit medico.

-Bien, trata de mantenerte quieto, hum- dijo el rubio mientras mojaba un pañuelo blanco en un líquido que saco de una botella marrón.

-Hey, espera un momento, ¿es correcto usar sake como alcohol?- pregunto desconfiado el joven shinobi.

-El sake naturalmente contiene alcohol, así que si se lo puede usar, ya cállate, hum- dijo el rubio empezando a lavar los cortes.

Nazo contuvo las lagrimas, si que ardía, luego de lavar los cortes, el rubio empezó a suturarlos.

-¡Maldita sea, Deidara, ten mas cuidado!- grito Nazo.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo, hum- replico Deidara.

Después de un rato Deidara finalizo, vendo ambos pies y Nazo ya podía pararse.

-Eso servirá hasta que uno de mis compañeros venga y te cure por completo, hum- dijo el rubio guardando las cosas que había usado- mientras te acostumbras te daré una pequeña clase teórica para pasar a la lección 6: convertirte en un detonador, hum, pero antes...

Deidara saco de una bolsita aparte de la caja unos tres dangos puestos uno sobre otro sobre un pincho y se lo lanzo a Nazo quien los atrapo algo confundido.

-Te lo has ganado, hum- dijo sacando otros dangos de la bolsa para comérselos el mismo.

Nazo observo a Deidara y luego a los dangos... le recordó a su padre cuando le daba un caramelo cada vez que el chico hacia algo bien y por esa razón no se enojo, al contrario, sonrió un poco y comenzó a comerlos sin decir ni pio.

Aunque Nazo no era de los que prestaba suma atención escucho lo que Deidara tenía que decir, le explico la importancia de sincronizarse con la bomba que valla a soltar para detonarla a su debido momento sin ningún segundo de demora. También le explico que debía de elegir una forma fija de las bombas para mayor movilidad.

-En mi caso yo uso animales porque son los más fáciles de manejar, debes de tener mucha practica para mandar bombas muy lejos de donde estas tu sin que pierdas su control.-argumento el rubio, haciendo señales con ambas manos:-Debes elegir una forma a la cual puedas adaptarte de manera rápida y concreta, para que de ese modo...

-¿Usas animales para tus bombas, Deidara?-lo interrumpió el peliblanco con una risita.- ¿Acaso no me decías que eras el mas salvaje de todos los de esta organización? No te imagino soltando mariposas para...

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO, HUM?-estallo Deidara mirando a Nazo con sumo desprecio, mientras este se limitaba a sonreír.-Mi arte no es cuestión de burla, hum. Es la máxima forma de belleza que existe, hum. No entiendo de donde viene tu falta de cultura. Vaya si eres un...

-De todos modos, no creo que alguien se resista ante un gatito o algún conejo que tenga aspecto inofensivo.-comento Nazo con otra risita.

-Precisamente, veo que lo entiendes, hum. El engaño es precisamente ese. Hacer parecer bueno lo malo. Disfrazar el peligro para que este sea indetectable.-respondió Deidara con un brillo maléfico en sus ojos. –Grábatelo, porque deberás saber emplear esa táctica en el futuro. Pero, volviendo al tema,-continuo el rubio, ya mas serio,-¿Has decidido ya que figuras darles a tus creaciones?

-Esto... ¿Debo decidirlo ahora?, porque no se si decidirme entre... Oh, ya lo tengo: usare mi propio arte de dibujo con tu arte explosivo, y seguro que dará resultado.

- ¿Tu crees, hum? El arte explosivo es difícil y manejarlo requiere de concentración. Si te mantienes concentrado en una técnica, seria casi imposible que aplicaras otra de naturaleza totalmente distinta en conjunto con la que ya estas realizando...-Deidara tomo mas aire y siguió, ignorando la cara de desilusión de Nazo.-...pero si tu crees que puedes hacerlo, entonces no te molestara que lo probemos ¿No?.-Nazo hizo un ademan afirmativo, pero lo miro a Deidara con decisión.-Muy bien. Dibuja algo, y realiza el _ninpou chojjou giga _con cualquier forma.

Nazo se sentó en el piso, y saco una cajita no mas grande que un pincel y no mas ancha que una regla. Al abrirla saco un pequeño pincel y un frasco de tinta. Estiro la tapa y apareció el pergamino oculto entre ellas. A los 2 segundos, ya estaba dibujada una serpiente a lo largo del papel.

-_Ninpou Chojjou Giga_-susurro Nazo al activar el sello.

La tinta cobro vida y salió del papel, y la serpiente dio vueltas sobre si misma, lista para atacar.

-Ahora, hum, debes concentrar la mayor cantidad de chakra en un punto muy pequeño, para que le des efecto de compresión- ordenó el rubio- de ser necesario llénalo de instinto asesino también.

Nazo obedeció y lentamente empezó a reunir chakra, después de un momento una pequeñísima bolita de chakra luminoso brillaba entre sus manos, la serpiente por su parte abría y cerraba sus fauces mirando a Nazo como incitándolo a que continúe.

-Bien... creo que eso será suficiente- dijo Deidara.

Nazo ya sin poder contenerse, levanto sus manos en donde tenía apresada a la pequeña bola de chakra dispuesto a explotarla ahí mismo, la serpiente adivino sus pensamientos y abrió sus fauces en afirmación.

-AQUÍ VA-

-ALTO, HUM-

Nazo se detuvo en seco aun con la boca abierta, la serpiente también tenía la boca abierta y ambos miraban con impresión al rubio.

-Jamás te dije que la explotaras, trata de retenerla el mayor tiempo posible, hum- dijo el rubio con tranquilidad.

No tuvo éxito al primer intento, no pasaron ni 5 segundos y la bolita exploto, Deidara lo presintió y logro escapar a tiempo, mas la serpiente y Nazo no tuvieron la misma suerte y recibieron todo el impacto. Lo intentaron varias veces mas hasta que Nazo mejoro su tiempo y así transcurrieron los días...


	17. Chapter 17

**Entrenamiento finalizado con éxito**

Solo unos brillantes puntos luminosos se atrevían a desafiar la oscuridad de la media noche y mientras observaba las luciérnagas bailar en torno a la luna llena, Nazo, respiraba con dificultad, el frio le había congelado hasta el pensamiento y su entrecortado aliento dibujaba figuras difusas en las sombras que parecían no rendirse ante nada. De pronto escucho el crujir de las hojas de los arboles y su corazón palpito apresurado, el avanzar de unos pasos decididos le hicieron contener la respiración.

-Se que estas ahí, solo sal de una ves y ahórrame la molestia de ir buscarte- murmuro Nazo.

Escucho el leve rozar de la hierba contra sus pies... pero eso no lo despistaba lo suficiente como para percatarse de que sus pies no eran lo único que rozaba la hierba. Se dio la vuelta con gran rapidez y agilidad lanzo una kunai, esta le dio certeramente a la pequeña serpiente blanca que se deslizaba sigilosamente como fantasma hacia el chico haciéndola explotar. El peliblanco miro el suceso... expectante... luego volteo nuevamente y vio tres figuras antropomórficas acercársele rápidamente. Nazo salto para esquivar un golpe de estas y le dio una fuerte patada a la misma, esta exploto y el chico aprovecho la explosión para usar la técnica de reemplazo para aparecer rápidamente encima de otra figura. Sin perder ni una milésima de segundo dio un golpe con ambos puños juntándolos y golpeando hacia abajo como martillo hacia la cabeza de la figura provocando su explosión, repitió la estrategia y apareció en frente de otra figura asestándole una fuerte patada al pecho nuevamente provocando una explosión, una ves mas uso la técnica de reemplazo para aparecer acuclillado a escasos metros de donde se produjo la ultima detonación. Levanto la mirada y miro de lado a lado solo moviendo sus ojos...

-Vamos dame algo bueno, se que me espera algo mejor que eso- dijo en voz alta el peliblanco.

En efecto, lo mejor estaba por venir: de un árbol cercano salieron disparadas varias aves blancas como balas hacia el chico, mas este ni se inmuto, solo saco una bolsita, metió la mano y saco algo que lanzo rápidamente al aire y, haciendo un sello, estas cosas se transformaron en pequeños dragones blancos que volaron rápidamente hacia las aves. Los dragones se movían con gracia y habilidad al igual que las aves, los dirigió hacia ellas con la intención de chocarlas y hacerlas explotar, efectivamente esto sucedió dejando al chico con una mirada satisfactoria en el rostro.

-No era lo que me esperaba, ¡se que tienes algo mejor Deidara-senpai!- grito un poco desafiante el peliblanco.

Como si su voz hubiera sido un llamado, salieron de todas partes miles de figuras blancas que rodearon a Nazo en cuestión de segundos, mirando con gesto ceñudo alrededor formo unos sellos y dijo en voz alta:

_katon: yama kaji bakufu (elemento fuego: ráfaga de fuego fatuo)_

Nazo acumulo chakra entre sus manos y a medida que esta crecía y se comprimía a la vez, el chico se rodeaba de un pequeño brillo rojo, luego de que ya estuviera lo suficientemente comprimida... se la metió a la boca y se la trago. Sus ojos se tornaron de azules a rojo vivo, apretó los puños y bajo la mirada como si estuviera a punto de saltar, el brillo a su alrededor se intensifico hasta que Nazo describió un leve trazo horizontal con ambos brazos haciendo que de su cuerpo surgiera una onda expansiva roja que detono a todas la figuras que lo rodeaban.

Sonrió un poco, todo estaba demasiado fácil, y conociendo a su maestro (y valla que lo conocía) todavía poseía un as bajo la manga.

-jeje... en tres, dos, uno...

Efectivamente, sus sospechas fueron ciertas: de la nada salió un dragón enorme blanco envuelto en una nube de humo, este se disipo y dejo ver bien los detalles del animal. Nazo ya sabiendo lo que ocurriría había sacado del bolsillo una figura como las de antes, pero esta tenía algo diferente: era negra, como si la arcilla la hubiera cubierto de tinta.

Hizo un sello y esta se agrando lo suficiente como para poder montarla. La figura sin embargo no era muy definida, parecía un dragón pero a la vez recordaba a un murciélago. Monto rápidamente y emprendió el vuelo, y tres milésimas de segundos después de donde había estado parado se produjo una detonación, el gran dragón blanco había disparado un proyectil y no acertó por muy poco.

-Esa cosa tiene alas...- dijo el peliblanco observando al dragón- pues bien, ¡veamos si las usa!

La creación de Nazo se movía con alta velocidad y agilidad, sin embargo el chico no caía, de la boca de su creación empezaron a salir pequeños proyectiles que dieron certeramente en varias partes del gran dragón blanco, este sin embargo disparaba sus proyectiles dirigidos pero no acertaban por la gran velocidad del pequeño dragón negro. Este dio un último disparo que le dio de lleno al dragón blanco en el pecho tumbándolo contra el piso.

-¿Con eso será suficiente?- se pregunto Nazo elevando el vuelo.

Pero en seguida, el dragón blanco se alzo en vuelo detrás del chico siguiéndolo.

-Pues si vuela- murmuro el peliblanco acelerando.

La prosecución aérea se llevo a cabo, Nazo esquivaba por muy poco los proyectiles pero se le había ocurrido un plan, empezó a volar mas y mas alto hasta llegar a las negras nubes del cielo conduciendo al dragón blanco hasta dicha ubicación pero en cuanto este llego, Nazo había desaparecido. El dragón blanco se quedo volando estático entre las nubes mirando para todos lados buscando alguna mota negra pero le era imposible: el chico había entrado a su entorno.

De la nada el dragón blanco recibió un disparo desde atrás y se volteo rápidamente para encarar al responsable pero no lo vio, seguidamente empezó a recibir mas disparos y buscando al origen de los disparos en vano empezó a lanzar proyectiles a diestra y siniestra solo que estos detonaban al segundo de ser disparados.

-Ay no, creo que se enojo- murmuro para si mismo el peliblanco.

Un proyectil detono muy cerca de él, logro escapar pero de repente empezó a perder el control de su creación, miro hacia atrás y lo comprendió: la cola había sido carbonizada y esta era el timón secundario, y para complementar las cosas el dragón blanco se había dado cuenta de su ubicación y procedía a darle caza.

Ya no podía elevar vuelo por lo que ahora volaba en picada hacia el suelo con el dragón blanco pisándole los talones, trato de mantener el control el mayor tiempo posible.

-Vamos solo un poco mas, aguanta solo un poco- decía Nazo al mismo tiempo que daba unas palmaditas a la cabeza de su creación.

Nazo miro hacia atrás y vio como el dragón abría sus fauces para disparar otro proyectil y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, fue loca pero lo hizo: hizo que se creación se volteara completamente encarando al gran dragón, dio un disparo que le dio directamente a las fauces abiertas al gigante blanco provocando su inmediata detonación. Se produjo una explosión gigantesca en medio del cielo iluminando brevemente el cielo nocturno, pocos segundos después Nazo aterrizo estrepitosamente junto con su creación, estaba ya estaba inutilizada pero eso no le importo al chico, este se incorporo de golpe, saco una kunai y se puso de espaldas a su creación escudriñando el área... miro de golpe hacia unos arboles, luego se apoyo mas a su creación, acto seguido clavo su kunai en ella provocando su detonación y, utilizando la técnica de reemplazo se desvaneció de ahí... no se oía nada... mas que el movimiento de la vegetación... de repente se oyen varias ramas rompiéndose y hojas alborotándose.

-¡Auch! ¡Tranquilo, eso duele hum!-

Una figura cayó del árbol más alto cercano, esta trato de incorporarse pero otra le cayó encima sujetándolo contra el suelo. Ambas forcejearon unos segundos hasta que se quedaron completamente quietas.

-Te encontré... Deidara-senpai- ironizo el menor.

-Veo que te e enseñado bien, hum- dijo divertido el rubio.

Nazo tenía sujetada contra el cuello de Deidara una kunai, si el rubio se movía un milímetro firmaba su sentencia de muerte.

-Muy bien... ya bájate, pesas hum- dijo finalmente Deidara

Nazo obedeció y ayudo a su senpai a incorporarse.

-Maldita sea, me diste muy duro- se quejo- muy bien... creo que ya no tengo nada mas que enseñarte, hum- dijo el rubio sacudiéndose el polvo- vámonos de regreso a la cueva.

Los dos se encaminaron hasta la guarida, los primeros rayos de sol se comenzaban a asomar tras las montañas cercanas pintando lentamente el paisaje. Al llegar a la entrada Deidara ejecuto un par de sellos apartando así la enorme roca, pasaron adentro y la roca se volvió a mover dejándolos en penumbra de nuevo.

-Sígueme de cerca, hum, veré si enciendo una antorcha- dijo encaminándose hacia un punto x de la enorme cueva.

Nazo lo siguió de cerca, aunque no había ni una sola pizca de luz sus ojos brillaban levemente en la oscuridad como si fuera un gato, de repente se oyó un chasquido y se encendió una antorcha en la pared, alumbrando al menos un poco.

-Siéntate, quiero darte algo, hum- dijo el rubio rebuscando algo en su túnica.

Nazo se extraño un poco, con suerte lograba que Deidara le de algo de comer y ¿ahora piensa darle un regalo? No le quedo mas que obedecer y esperar.

-¿Dónde rayos esta...? Oh, ya lo encontré, hum-

Deidara le tendió una pequeña caja, Nazo la cogió un poco cohibido, pues no le extrañaría que fuera una bomba... pero al abrirla no encontró ninguna... encontró algo que no se esperaba...

-Felicidades, te lo has ganado, hum- dijo sonriente el rubio explosivo.

Nazo sujeto aquel objeto entre sus manos, no se lo podía creer: era un pequeño aparato con un par de botones a los lados y un cristal azul grande en frente.

-Por entrenarte y has sido entrenado exitosamente, esto te ayudara mucho durante tus misiones, hum- Deidara se regocijaba con la cara de emoción de Nazo.

-Senpai... ¿esto no es...?- Nazo tartamudeo un poco a causa de la emoción.

-Así es...- asintió el rubio- es el prototipo de mi ojo mecánico, no es tan bueno como el que tengo yo pero si cumple su función fundamental, te ayudara a ver desde largas distancias a tus objetivos y te permitirá explorar la zona desde muy lejos, tiene un amplio radio de alcance... espero que te sea de utilidad hum.

Nazo miro el regalo y luego a Deidara... no supo como ni por que razón, pero en un acto impulsivo se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-¡Gracias Deidara-senpai!- grito Nazo extremadamente feliz.

-¡Espera, duele, hum!- Deidara protesto un poco pero le hizo gracia la escena.

Aunque Nazo no lo aceptara aun era un niño, y los niños se encariñan muy fácil de algo o alguien, no le extrañaría que el chico lo viera a el como una especie de hermano mayor.

-Ejem-

Se separaron de manera brusca, otro akatsuki estaba presente presenciando la escena, pero no dijo nada al respecto, era un tipo de cabello naranja, con muchas cosas raras en la cara, pero sus ojos eran lo que mas intimidaba a Nazo, pero no lo demostró.

-Esta noche iras a tu misión, tu objetivo será ir a la aldea de la nube y robar los pergaminos de técnicas ocultas prohibidas- dijo con calma el akatsuki- iras solo, así que prepárate para esta noche.

Se dio la vuelta y camino unos cuantos pasos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Nazo miro instintivamente a Deidara y confirmo que el también tenía una mirada de preocupación.

-Bueno... ahora solo queda esperar a que anochezca, hum- dijo Deidara cambiando un poco su semblante- la aldea de la nueve no esta lejos de aquí, quizás a una hora de camino, te sugiero que duermas un poco y descanses... necesitaras estar al 100%, hum.

Nazo no rechistó, guardo su regalo en su capa destrozada y se dedico a descansar durante todo el día... la misión no seria tan fácil como parecía.


	18. Chapter 18

Holi holaaaaaa!, aquí e continuado la historia, gracias a Drake99999 por leerla... ya que nadie mas la a leído ¬¬ ya que si la hubieran leído me hubieran dejado un review T_T... y respondiendo a tu pregunta Drake: si vi "como entrenar a tu dragón" XD me pareció buena idea usar esa parte de la pelea... pero la primera parte en la que Nazo usaba el jutsu de sustitución para aparecer y desaparecer a cada rato, y el jutsu de fuego fatuo lo saque viendo un video en youyube llamado "Shadow the Hedgehog Opening movie PS2" te sugiero lo veas para que te hagas una idea de esa parte del entrenamiento XD. Bueno, sin más que decir volvamos con la historia.

**La primera lección es la que mas fácil se olvida**

-¿Tienes todo?-

-Si...-

-¿Frasco de tinta lleno?-

-Si...-

-¿Pincel de repuesto?

-Si...-

-¿Dotación completa de kunais y shurikens?

-¡Ya cállate, estas peor que mi mamá!-

En la entrada de una oscura cueva se veía a dos ninjas, uno más mayor que el otro, el menor miraba al otro con una cara de fastidio.

-¡Pues perdona que me preocupe de tu misión de admisión, hum!- dijo ofendido el mayor.

-... perdona Deidara-senpai... es que estoy nervioso- se disculpo el otro.

-Nazo, ya te lo dije... relájate, los nervios son los peores enemigos de un shinobi, hum- dijo Deidara pacientemente.

Nazo respiro profundo, debía calmarse. Tomo un pergamino y dibujo la misma criatura con la que peleo contra el dragón c-2 de Deidara, hizo un sello y cobro vida. La bestia agito la cabeza y se quedo quieta mientras Nazo subía a su lomo.

-Bueno... ya me voy...- dijo el peliblanco acomodándose- con la velocidad de este dibujo llegare en menos de una hora.

-Espera Nazo, hum- lo detuvo el rubio- ¿tienes puesto el...?

-Oh, si lo llevo- dijo este y sonriendo se aparto un poco el cabello de la cara para dejar ver el aparato ocular que llevaba en el ojo izquierdo- no olvidare usarlo, lo prometo.

-Bien, hum- aprobó el rubio- buena suerte.

Dicho esto, Nazo empezó a tomar rumbo a la aldea de la nube, mientras Deidara lo veía alejarse una sombra se le acerco por detrás.

-Ya sabes que hacer Deidara- dijo una voz grave tras de el

-Si, iré después de 10 minutos, debo darle ventaja o me descubrirá, hum- dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar adelante.

Mientras tanto Nazo se encaminaba hacia el país del rayo, llegaría rápido gracias a la velocidad de su nuevo dibujo y porque tenía su chakra al máximo, mas cuando su creación pisaba la fría hierva no se oía nada, era un fantasma extremadamente veloz. De la nada empezó a volar, batiendo las alas tan silenciosamente produciendo solo susurros. Voló lo suficientemente alto como para tener un bello paisaje nocturno a sus pies pero, sin avanzar, miro hacia abajo donde se alzaba una pequeña aldea... esta estaba en penumbra. Se llevo una mano al aparato que estaba en lado izquierdo de su cara y apretó los botones de este en intervalos.

-Guau... el alcance de esta cosa es increíble- murmuro Nazo observando detenidamente la aldea- hay quince ninjas patrullando las calles... los aldeanos deben estar en sus casas, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hacer para llamar la atención lo suficiente como para alejar a todo el mundo de la torre del kage?

Miro la aldea algo dudoso, escudriño el área solo con sus ojos hasta que se fijo en un punto... se quedo mirando una casa en particular, parecía abandonada ya que no había ninguna luz encendida y su aspecto era deteriorado. Pero se quiso asegurar, saco un pergamino y dibujo un par de cuervos, estos salieron del papel y volaron hacia la casa. Mientras estos se alejaban, Nazo introdujo su mano en una bolsa que se encontraba en su cinturón y saco una sustancia blanca, probablemente arcilla. Tomo un gran trozo y poco a poco lo fue moldeando con las manos mientras pensaba detenidamente su siguiente movimiento.

-_Solo debo hacer explotar esa casa, los ninjas guardias vendrán enseguida y para ese entonces ya deberé estar llegando a la torre del kage... deberé ser muy rápido y sigiloso y quizás nadie saldrá herido... pero por si las moscas..._- Nazo comenzó a comprimir chakra entre sus manos dejando de lado la arcilla ya moldeada- espero que esto funcione... es muy arriesgado pero debo intentarlo...

_Flash back_

_-No... puedo...-_

_-¡Retenla Nazo! ¡No dejes que se te escape aun, hum!-_

_Nazo se encontraba en el piso a cuatro patas respirando agitadamente, había un brillo rojizo intermitente que lo rodeaba y de vez en cuando se hacia mas brillante. Nazo levanto la vista y miro suplicante al rubio que tenía enfrente, sus pupilas se habían tornado rojas._

_-El yama kaji bakufu es una técnica devastadora pero lo es aun mas si logras retenerla el tiempo necesario en tu cuerpo, hum. Debes retenerla lo mas que puedas, así cuando la necesites ya va estar lista para lanzar, no vas a tener que iniciar con el jutsu en aquel preciso momento y perder el tiempo, hum- explico el rubio explosivo._

_Camino alrededor del chico que hacia todo lo posible para no dejar escapar la gran cantidad de chakra contenida. Pasaron unos minutos, Deidara paro de caminar y miro al chico con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Muy bien, suéltala en tres... dos... uno-_

_Nazo se arrodillo rápidamente mirando hacia arriba brillando en rojo y blanco, de el salió una gran cantidad de energía que se propago como una ráfaga destructiva, el rubio ya había salido del radio de expansión de la ráfaga y, en cuanto esta desapareció, se volvió a acercar al chico que respiraba lentamente mirando al suelo._

_-Lograste retenerla 20 minutos, te felicito, hum- dijo Deidara tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse_

_-No ha sido nada, creí poder retenerla más de media hora- se quejo el peliblanco._

_-No te preocupes, con algo de práctica mejoraras- le dijo el rubio con la intención de animarlo_

_Fin del flash back_

-Según me dijo Deidara-senpai el _yama kaji bakufu_ es una técnica que creo el mismo, pero que todavía no estaba perfeccionada- murmuro el chico sin dejar de presionar chakra- me pregunto como será esa técnica perfeccionada... mmm...

Dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos tan pronto dejo de darle importancia al asunto, tomo la pequeña esfera de chakra comprimida y la sostuvo en una mano, en ese momento sus cuervos regresaron.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el peliblanco- ¿Hay alguien?

Los cuervos negaron con la cabeza, la vivienda estaba desierta.

-Bien- finalizo Nazo

Se sujeto bien fuerte de lo que parecían ser las orejas de su montura y esta comenzó a caer en picada plegando las alas a una velocidad increíble, el viento le silbaba en los oídos al chico por la velocidad pero no le importo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del suelo Nazo dio un tirón a las orejas del animal y este rápidamente desplego las alas haciéndolos aterrizar como una pluma. En seguida el chico desmonto, tomo el gran puñado de arcilla en una mano y se acerco a la cabeza de su creación.

-Vamos amigo, comete esto... eso es-

La criatura se trago la arcilla que le dio Nazo y en seguida se hincho un poco

-Bien...- murmuro el peliblanco levantando el puño donde tenía aprisionada la bola de chakra- ahora me toca a mi-

Nazo se llevo a la boca la bola de chakra y cerrando los ojos se la trago, empezó a hacer fuerza para retenerla y después de unos segundos se calmo, abrió los ojos nuevamente y estos se habían vuelto rojos.

-Ok, estoy en una carrera contra el tiempo, debo apresurarme- murmuro Nazo montando a su creación una vez mas a su creación

Ni bien hubo montado y se alzo en vuelo rápidamente, en cuanto cogió gran altura apunto hacia la casa, se sujeto lo mas fuerte posible... y una vez mas se lanzo en picada. Esta vez el silbido del viento era más fuerte por la velocidad pero debía seguir así, con esa velocidad les será imposible detectar que fue lo que exploto la casa. Cada vez se veía mas cerca, faltaba poco para la colisión... frunció el entrecejo al ver que faltaban pocos metros y...

_-¡Es ahora o nunca!-_ pensó el chico

Se produjo una gran explosión al momento que el dibujo choco contra la casa, las llamas se alzaron tragándose todo lo que podían por la onda expansiva pero, Nazo había saltado segundo antes del choque, ahora caía al suelo con una elegante pirueta y acto seguido se escabullo hacia la torre del kage que no fue difícil de encontrar: era el edificio mas grande y tenia el símbolo de los kages en frente. Durante su recorrido se escondió un par de veces para esquivar a los ninjas que se dirigían al lugar de los hechos luego, volvía a emprender su camino. Saltando de tejado en tejado llego rápidamente a la torre, se escondió tras una columna y vio a los guardias ahí, no tuvo que pensar mucho que hacer ya que enseguida otro ninja se les acerco.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar, el fuego esta cobrando fuerza!- grito este a sus compañeros.

No lo pensaron dos veces, acompañaron al ninja y se alejaron dejándole el paso libre a Nazo para robar el pergamino secreto. Nazo salió de su escondite y se deslizo como una serpiente hacia la torre, se metió en una sombra y aguardo... el camino estaba totalmente despejado y sin ningún ninja a la vista. Bien, rápidamente empezó a correr pared-arriba hasta llegar a la azotea. Una vez allí miro hacia todos lados, no había nadie pero fijo su vista hacia 20 metros mas allá y vio que en la casa que había explotado se había desatado un gran incendio que no lograban controlar, esto le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba un pergamino, empezó a dibujar rápidamente, en cuanto termino hizo un sello y, del pergamino, salieron muchas ratas negras que penetraron en el interior de la torre rápidamente. Tras asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, cerró los ojos y espero... ahora veía como sus pequeños espías deambulaban por todo el edificio, este estaba a oscuras y no había señales de vida por ninguna parte... buena señal según Nazo.

-Bien, esto no podría estar más fácil, seguramente el kage de esta aldea había ido a controlar el fuego... es mi oportunidad- susurro confiado el peliblanco

Se metió por una ventana directamente a la oficina del kage, se aseguro de tener a sus pequeños guardias negros en la puerta y en los corredores, acto seguido empezó a rebuscar en toda la oficina algún pergamino que sea de utilidad... después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, encontró un pergamino que parecía ser viejo, lo desenrollo un poco y leyó las letras del kanji antiguo: técnicas prohibidas secretas del país del rayo.

-¡Bingo!- grito guardándose el pergamino en la túnica- Ahora solo debo proceder con la retirada y...—

-RAITON:

Una gran descarga eléctrica golpeo a Nazo en la espalda, la fuerza del golpe lo estrello contra la pared y la resquebrajo. Aturdido trato de mirar el origen del jutsu y lo vio... era el raikage.

-Pequeño insolente, no me digas que en verdad creíste que te seria tan fácil- dijo el raikage.

Nazo logro enfocarlo mejor, era un hombre grande con prominentes músculos en todo su cuerpo, trato de ponerse de pie pero se le hizo muy difícil, en cuanto lo hizo ataco sin pensar al raikage usando patadas y puñetazos. El raikage solo los recibía sin inmutarse hasta que Nazo comenzó a usar jutsus, dibujaba dragones y aves de tinta a gran velocidad que si lograron hacer retroceder al hombre que tenía al frente, este pareció notar la fuerza de los ataques y se enfureció, Nazo solo atacaba sin pensar ya que en el fondo sabia que estaba en problemas, si no salía de ahí rápido vendrían los refuerzos y como se encontraba solo no habría nadie que lo ayudara. Un dragón de tinta logro hacer retroceder mucho al kage y, con un brillo repentino en los ojos Nazo el chico volteo hacia la ventana dispuesto a irse.

_-¡Debo irme rápido, pase lo que pase debo irme lo mas pronto posible!_- pensó el peliblanco.

Llego a la ventana y se preparo para saltar a través de ella, el aire fresco le golpeo la cara, ya saboreaba su triunfo... pero...

-¡Que...!-

Una mano enorme lo cogió del cuello de la túnica y lo devolvió adentro, el raikage miro a Nazo tratando de soltarse de su agarre y lo estrello contra el piso. El hombre sonrió con malicia al ver como Nazo trataba de no morir estrangulado por la enorme mano que le apretaba el cuello, pero de repente el kage dejo de sonreír con malicia, Nazo comenzó a brillar en rojo y blanco al igual que sus ojos, comenzó a estremecerse con violencia, el agarre del kage estaba provocando la urgencia de salir del chakra comprimido que Nazo se había tragado

-¿Pero que demonios...?-

Nazo agarro con fuerza la mano del kage con las suyas propias, luego abrió bien los ojos y grito:

_-¡Katon_: _yama kaji bakufu!-_

Una gran ráfaga roja salió desde adentro de la torre del kage destrozándola por completo, caían escombros en llamas por todas partes soltando otros pequeños incendios, donde antes había estado la torre del kage ahora no había nada. En el piso un pequeño montículo de escombros se movió levemente y de ahí salió Nazo, se movía con dificultad pero lo importante era que seguía con vida, miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, quizás había acabado con el kage.

-Me pregunto si esto no le importara al líder...- murmuro Nazo

De repente sintió un incremento repentino de chakra, miro rápidamente hacia atrás asustado pero fue tarde: el raikage había lanzado un puñetazo hacia la cara de Nazo quien lo recibió de lleno, el chico salió disparado debido a la potencia del golpe y se estrello en una casa... trato de moverse pero sus brazos y piernas no le respondían... estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando escucho algo a lo lejos...

-Raikage-sama ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué a ocurrido?-

-Solo era un ladrón, queriendo escapar de la aldea con las técnicas prohibidas- dijo desinteresado el kage, hablaba con tanta naturalidad que se podría jurar que no había recibido ningún daño- inicien de inmediato la reconstrucción de la torre y lleven al chico al interrogatorio... ya veremos de donde viene...

Lo último que logro ver Nazo con un ojo entreabierto fue como quitaban pedazos de madera de encima de el y una voz que comenzó a resonar en su mente.

-_Primera lección: no te confíes, ya que confiarte puede ser la última cosa que hagas durante una pelea, hum..._

Acto seguido, perdió completamente el conocimiento.


	19. Chapter 19

**Angustioso escape y falsas esperanzas**

-Despierta...-

Esa voz se oía lejana, todo estaba oscuro

-Despierta...-

Esta vez se oyó más fuerte... quizás...

-¡Despierta!-

Sintió como si le azotaran la cara, abrió los ojos de golpe, tardo un poco en comprender la situación y en cuanto lo hizo se le vino la vida abajo, se encontraba en una estancia no my grande ni muy pequeña, habían unos cinco guardias y el raikage se encontraba sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio donde estaba a su vez el pergamino que había intentado robar.

¿En que había estado pensando? Por haberse confiado se encontraba en problemas, no había forma de escapar, estaba fuertemente atado a una silla con sogas especiales de chakra... solo podía llegar a pensar que quizás el kage tenga misericordia y lo deje ir o al menos que no lo mate.

-Bien, bien...- comenzó el raikage- te atreviste a venir a MI ladea a causar destrozos y robarme... y todo por...?

Nazo se quedo callado, no hablaría tan fácilmente.

-Raikage-sama, la capa que lleva puesta es de Akatsuki- empezó a hablar un ninja- pero no lleva indicios de haber sido usada mucho tiempo, puede que esta sea la primera vez que se la pone y por lo tanto...

-... puede que este chico sea aspirante a Akatsuki- termino el Kage.

Nazo trago saliva... solo faltaba que descubrieran que tan rápido llego ahí y por lo tanto pondría en riesgo a la organización.

-¿Por qué un chico como tu...- empezó a preguntar el raikage sacando a Nazo de sus pensamientos- querría unirse a Akatsuki? Se ve que tienes muchas habilidades y...-

-Se lo diré si tanto le interesa- interrumpió de repente el peliblanco perdiendo el miedo de repente- me quiero unir por venganza, si? Me quiero unir a Akatsuki porque ellos me ayudaran y por supuesto que me haría más fuerte...

-¿Y crees que eso es excusa para venir aquí e incendiar media aldea? ¡Por supuesto que no!- salto de repente el kage elevando la voz y levantándose de su asiento- pero... quizá te perdone la vida si cooperas un poco...

Nazo lo miro a los ojos con incredulidad...

-¿Dónde se esconde Akatsuki en estos momentos?- pregunto bruscamente el raikage.

La incredulidad de Nazo se convirtió en ironía, lo que lo llevo a burlarse del kage, ese tipo estaba loco...

-Me preguntas como si te fuera a responder– responde con un tono irónico, el raikage lo golpeo en el estómago y lo hizo vomitar sangre, ante esta situación, los ninjas que presenciaban la escena hicieron una mueca de dolor como si ellos hubieran recibido el golpe...

_-A lo mejor logre pensar en algo mientras se entretiene golpeándome_- Nazo vuelve a su posición y sigue riendo pero mas disimulado... se fijo en que el golpe que le había dado disminuyo el flujo de chakra en la soga... decidió dejarlo golpear mas para luego romper las sogas y claro, como los demás ninjas se mantenían al margen debido a que el kage estaba sumamente enfurecido su plan no podía fallar. Luego el raikage siguió interrogándolo, y a toda respuesta irónica lo golpeaba lo que dejaba a Nazo peor; pasaron varias horas, el raikage ya estaba harto de ese chico, entonces le hizo una última pregunta, a la que el peliblanco respondió…

-¿Quieres rendirte de una maldita vez? No te voy a responder- dijo el chico aun siguiendo con la ironía.

El raikage estaba fuera de si, no tenía mucha paciencia lo que llevo a Nazo a cantar victoria: un golpe más y el chakra de las sogas desaparecería pero... no conto con lo que le sucedería a continuación...

-Bien... si tanto no quieres hablar... entonces ya no eres de utilidad-

Con un movimiento brusco tomo a Nazo del cuello y lo estrello contra el piso rompiendo la silla y las sogas, Nazo no vio venir esto, el kage ahora lo retenía contra el piso nuevamente y empezaba a cargar chakra en su mano libre para darle el golpe final. Se sentía muy claro, el chakra se cargaba de una manera monstruosa y esta vez no tenía su técnica cargada en su interior... estaba perdido... cerro los ojos con fuerza al ver que ya venia el golpe...

-NO TE RINDAS TODAVIA HUM-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir que la presión en su cuello había desaparecido, el raikage había sido apartado por una explosión que lo golpeó atrás de la cabeza. Se levanto de golpe y vio a Deidara montado en un pájaro gigante de arcilla lanzando más bombas a diestra y siniestra contra los demás ninjas.

-SENPAI-

-¡No te quedes parado y ayuda, hum!

Nazo lo capto enseguida, varios AMBUS aparecieron en escena, no le quedaba mucho chakra pero aun así no dudo en ayudar, con la destreza de un maestro, dibujo en un pergamino varios dragones de tinta que atacaban con sus fauces abiertas a todo lo que se moviera, las kunais llovían al mismo tiempo que pedazos de arcilla. El ambiente se impregno de un olor a pólvora y a... cobre...

Volteo a ver para todos lados buscando a su senpai tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos y logro verlo, este le lanzaba una ultima bomba al raikage quien tras recibir el impacto cayo al suelo sangrando.

-¡Salgamos de aquí, ahora, hum!- grito Deidara.

-¡Adelántate! Voy en un momento- grito de vuelta Nazo.

El rubio lo miro con impaciencia.

-No te tardes- finalizo Deidara.

El artista salió por un gran agujero del techo no sin antes volar la entrada, Nazo se agacho y comenzó a buscar en los escombros algo con mucha velocidad y ansiedad, después de unos segundos lo encontró.

-Aquí esta, no me voy a ir sin ti- dijo mirando el pergamino que antes había intentado robar.

Nazo tomo el pergamino decidido, al menos cumpliría el objetivo. Pero en el mismo instante en el que lo cogió aparecieron más AMBUS. No se quedo parado a observar, asustado, torpemente empezó a correr por donde se había ido su maestro quien le llevaba ya mucha ventaja. Corrió con tanta fuerza que tropezó pero no le importo, trato de incorporarse rápidamente pero solo logro ponerse a cuatro patas y echar a correr de ese modo. Corría y corría pero los AMBUS le pisaban los talones, cruzo puentes y subió escaleras con la agilidad de una pantera pero aun así no fue suficiente, los AMBUS seguían tras de el como ratas tras la basura. Llego a los limites de la aldea, de ahí en adelante solo se veían los frondosos campos que unas horas antes había estado sobrevolando, seguía corriendo, los malditos AMBUS no se rendían.

Miro hacia a delante y vio a su senpai: estaba montado en su ave de arcilla mientras miraba con gesto de preocupación al chico.

-¡Apresúrate, hum!-

Nazo acelero... ya se encontraba a escasos metros de el y con sus ultimas fuerzas dio un salto hacia su maestro quien lo atrapo con los brazos abiertos, sin perder tiempo, el ave de arcilla se elevo de golpe y voló a toda velocidad alejándose de la aldea y dejando atrás a los AMBUS.

En cuanto cogieron suficiente velocidad y altura, se relajaron...

-Acabo se echarlo a perder, ¿no?- murmuro Nazo rompiendo el silencio.

-... lo importante es que conseguiste el pergamino, hum- respondió Deidara- el líder no especifico como lo consiguieras, solo te dijo que lo trajeras y listo, hum. A lo mejor deja de lado todo lo demás y te acepte...- miro hacia atrás y luego miro de nuevo a Nazo- vamos a tener que dar vueltas por lo menos unas dos horas, así despistaremos a los que posiblemente nos estén siguiendo, mientras tanto duerme, hum.

Nazo miro a Deidara y este regreso su vista al frente, ambos con cara de preocupación. Es verdad, consiguió el pergamino pero... se estaba llenando de falsas esperanzas que trataba de apartar... mas solo logro que una pequeña batalla se deliberara en su mente.

_-Conseguí el pergamino, ¿no?_

_-Ah, pero por poco y no lo cuentas- _le respondió otra voz en su mente.

_-No importa, lo conseguí y punto._

_-¿Crees que el líder te aceptara tras la odisea que tuvo que pasar Deidara para salvarte?_

_-...-_

_-No vas a poder depender de el para siempre y lo sabes-_

Nazo sacudió su cabeza.

-_Agh, debo dejar de pensar tanto, cumplí la misión, así que tendrá que aceptarme-_

_-Si tú lo dices- _

Acto seguido se tumbo sobre el lomo del ave de arcilla y se dejo caer en manos de Morfeo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fracaso y nuevas ideas.**

Los ninjas llegaron a la cueva exhaustos, en especial Nazo, al entrar vieron al líder.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto este.

-Tome- dijo el chico lanzándole el pergamino que el líder atrapo con facilidad- e cumplido.

-... Zetsu presencio todo el suceso- explico el líder- te descubrieron y casi te matan, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Deidara no hubiera aparecido?

Nazo trago saliva, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-No me puedo arriesgar a tener a un ninja tan mediocre de mi lado, así que...-

-Espere líder, hum- interrumpió Deidara- estoy sospechando que esa aldea fue informada del ataque, no digo que haya sido alguien de aquí pero aun así...- Deidara también estaba nervioso- Esa misión fue demasiado... peligrosa, hum.

Deidara seguía hablando tratando de apelar a favor de Nazo quien se mantuvo callado para no regarla más.

-Bueno... la cuestión es... que le de otra oportunidad... esa misión era demasiado para el, es solo un niño, hum- dijo Deidara.

El líder lo miró impresionado, luego dirigió su mirada al peliblanco quien le miraba de manera suplicante y una expresión de enojo vino al rostro del temido líder.

-Ya sabes las reglas... Nazo tendrá que irse- dijo tranquilamente el líder.

Durante unos minutos hubo silencio total, Nazo estaba petrificado temiéndose lo peor.

-Entrega la capa, Nazo- ordenó el líder.

-Pero yo...- replicó el chico.

-¡Ahora!- gritó el líder.

Nazo lentamente se sacó la capa y se la entregó al líder quien se la arrebató furioso.

-Deidara, noquéalo y déjalo cerca del país del agua- ordenó nuevamente el líder.

-H-hai- dijo temeroso Deidara.

-¡Pero...!- seguía replicando.

-Vamos Nazo- dijo Deidara tomándolo del brazo.

-¡No puedo, deje toda mi vida atrás por venir aquí, no tengo adonde ir!

-¡No tiene caso gritar y llorar Nazo, no te aceptamos y ya! ¡Enfréntalo, hum!

-¡No puedo y no me iré!

Al ver que el chico no tenía ninguna intención de irse, el líder murmuro un jutsu por lo bajo y, levantando un brazo lo atrapo en un campo de energía invisible, pero antes de hacer algo lo miro y le dijo...

-No es nada personal Nazo, es solo que no tienes lo que necesito y un error puede ser fatal- dijo el líder.

Acto seguido, hizo un movimiento con el brazo como si estuviera apartando algo y el campo de energía invisible hecho a Nazo fuera de la guarida, la gran roca de encima de la entrada cayo tapándola y el único que se quedo con Nazo fue Deidara quien solo veía al chico golpear sin éxito la roca.

-Nazo, yo...- Deidara no sabía que decir.

- ¡Ninpou chojjou giga!- el peliblanco convocaba más y más dragones que golpeaban la entrada sin resultados.

Cuando Deidara vio que el chico se había desahogado lo suficiente, decidió detenerlo, así que se puso en frente de Nazo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Ya contrólate, hum- dijo Deidara.

-¿Y que quieres que haga, Deidara? Lo perdí todo, me he quedado sin nada y...- lloraba Nazo pero Deidara le dio otro puñetazo- ... gracias, creo que me altere- dijo un poco mas tranquilo pero vio que Deidara le iba a dar otro golpe- YA ESTOY BIEN, GRACIAS- dijo colocando sus manos en frente de el para protegerse.

-Me alegro... ahora escúchame- dijo el rubio arrodillándose- quizás lo que te acaba de pasar sea bueno para ti...

-¿A sí? ¿En que sentido?-

-Idiota, si te hubieran aceptado hubieras perdido tu libertad, ¿no lo entiendes? De haberte aceptado hubieras pasado el resto de tus días encerrado en esa cueva y solo salir para matar no es algo que le haga bien al alma, créeme- explico el rubio- yo me lamento todos los días de mi vida por haber entrado, y eso que me obligaron... al entrar y solicitar tu admisión a Akatsuki estabas provocando que el líder se plantee la pregunta eterna del cazador: "Capturarte o dejarte libre"

Nazo reacciono ante eso último... bajo la cabeza en señal de que había entendido.

-Si que tienes habilidades, hum, solo te confiaste demasiado, es todo... eres un shinobi valioso y el líder en verdad que lamenta haberte dejado ir... ahora dime una cosa Nazo... ¿Tu objetivo era convertirte en akatsuki o en un criminal?- preguntó el rubio.

-En el criminal mas buscado pero para lograrlo lógicamente debo ser un akatsuki- respondió Nazo.

-No necesariamente... te recomiendo algo...- dijo Deidara.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto.

-¡Has tu propia organización de criminales!- dijo entusiasmado Deidara.

Nazo se quedo callado... ¿era eso posible?

-Puede ser que yo pueda... – decía por lo bajo.

-¡Pero claro que puedes, hum!- Deidara.

-¿Pero que clase de crímenes se pueden cometer para ser el mas buscado?- se preguntó el chico en voz alta.

-Se original, has lo que nadie se ha atrevido a hacer hasta ahora- dijo Deidara.

-¿Cómo que?- preguntó.

-Deja en ruinas a pueblos y aldeas destruyendo todo lo que tienen, quitándoles sus defensas y sus cosas de valor- dijo Deidara.

-¿Robar y destruir?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-¡Exacto, hum!- dijo Deidara.

-Pero necesitaré ayuda- dijo Nazo.

-Por eso es que vas a reclutar ninjas poderosos para que te ayuden, los mas que puedas, lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabar con aldeas enteras... lo que no te sugiero es que te dediques a acecinar- dijo Deidara.

-¿Y por que no?- pregunto.

-Solo has lo que te digo, solo roba y destruye, no mates a menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte, hum- respondió Deidara.

-Pero... ¿puedo matar al tsuchikage?- preguntó nuevamente.

-A ese viejo de crepito hazlo pedazos si quieres- respondió Deidara.

-Bien Deidara-senpai, lo haré- dijo Nazo recuperando toda su confianza.

-Pero recuerda, vas a tardar en tener miembros pero tú como líder debes empezar solo, empieza por pueblos y cuando tengas mas miembros ataca aldeas completas, luego vas a ser tan bueno que lograras hacer caer países enteros- dijo Deidara emocionando al chico.

-¡Lo haré, no te defraudaré, la próxima vez que me veas estarás en frente de un peligroso criminal!- exclamó Nazo.

-Ahora escúchame- dijo Deidara bajando la voz y poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico- debes andarte con cuidado, hum. Es enserio lo que te digo, no mates a nadie a menos que sea absolutamente necesario...

-Me demorare mucho, quizás unos tres meses en hacer mi primer ataque... sin contar que debemos distinguirnos ¿no? Por lo que tendré que diseñar un uniforme- dijo Nazo mas para si que para el rubio.

-Pues solo ten en cuenta una cosa: que deberás hacer un uniforme que no parezca afeminado, como te arregles o vistas dice mucho de ti mismo- dijo Deidara.

-Entonces debes estar acostumbrado a que te digan "rubia", ¿no?- dijo divertido Nazo.

-Oye, deja a mi pelo fuera de esto, hum- protesto Deidara.

Ambos se echaron a reír y Deidara al verlo tan emocionado, puso su mano ahora en la cabeza del chico.

-Estas creciendo, Nazo... ve allá afuera y supera a la patética organización que te rechazó... ve allá afuera y cumple tu destino, hum- finalizó Deidara, revolviendo de manera brusca pero igualmente cariñosa el cabello de Nazo despeinándolo.

-Jeje... esta bien, Deidara-senpai- finalizó Nazo.

-Ahora vete, el líder dijo que te noquee pero no quiero hacerlo, así que vete lo mas rápido posible, de seguro el líder va a cambiar la ubicación del escondite de nuevo, así que no trates de volver- le dijo Deidara con tono autoritario.

Acto seguido, Deidara desapareció en una nube de humo, Nazo se quedo solo unos momentos y luego emprendió su viaje al país del agua, seguramente iría a la aldea de la niebla.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva de akatsuki...

-Así que esto fue lo que le molesto la misión a Nazo, hum- dijo Deidara sujetando algo con sus dedos.

Era una mosca extremadamente pequeña de arcilla que batía las alas apresuradamente por liberarse, pero rápidamente el rubio la aplasto con los dedos.

-Ese tsuchikage... le encanta fastidiar- murmuro el rubio con molestia- al menos ahora se que Nazo estará bien.

-¿Por qué le diste ideas así?- preguntó una voz grave a Deidara.

-No se preocupe, nos va a ser útil, además de que se lo debía, es mi alumno, hum- dijo Deidara.

-¿De que forma nos puede ser útil?- preguntó el líder.

-Con el dejando sin defensas a las aldeas, se nos va a ser fácil capturar a los biyus, ¿no cree, hum?- dijo Deidara con mucha razón.

-Solo espero que no estés equivocado, o te irá mal Deidara- dijo el líder en tono amenazante.

Nazo se encaminaba pensando en la promesa que le hizo a sus amigos y como les pediría el favor que le deben, muy pronto Nazo cumpliría su venganza.


	21. Chapter 21

**Mil disculpas por la demora, pero fue muy difícil escribir sin una gota de ideas o inspiración, quizás encuentren este capítulo un poco corto y raro pero es en todo lo que pude pensar, de todas formas disfruten el fic.**

**Desesperación.**

Sobrevolaba las eternas planicies con nuevos objetivos en mente, pues lo que le había dicho su sempai le levanto la moral hasta las nubes… no había logrado ser un akatsuki pero podría llegar a ser el más famoso criminal saqueador y ladrón del siglo… sin embargo no podía hacerlo solo… necesitaba ayuda aunque le costaba admitirlo. En ese preciso momento le llego un problemita que no era serio pero si era un fastidio, pues no se había preocupado de resolverlo antes de empezar su nuevo viaje, pues ese problemita era…

-¡Con un demonio tengo hambre!- grito el chico de repente, luego oyendo su eco se tumbo sobre su creación (que por cierto era un elegante dragón blanco pequeño con tatuajes tribales de tinta por todo el cuerpo)- esto es simplemente perfecto, estoy a tres días de la aldea de la niebla… y no puedo hacer que esta cosa valla más rápido porque gastaría todo mi chakra.

Pero un grito femenino lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia abajo y vio que a veinte metros hacia abajo se realizaba una persecución: un chico y una chica eran perseguidos por una banda de ninjas, Nazo se aparto el mechón de pelo de la cara y puso en marcha el ojo mecánico enfocándolos: la chica parecía herida, no lo pensó dos veces y se aferro a su creación mientras esta se lanzaba en picada hacia el lugar de los hechos. Mientras tanto los chicos se habían detenido, la chica sangraba mucho y no podía seguir corriendo, el chico gruñía en frustración mientras veía acercarse a la banda de ninjas con kunais y shurikens desenfundados pero justo cuando se les iban a lanzar encima a los chicos se atravesó en medio el dragón de Nazo agitando las alas y rugiendo con violencia. Aturdidos por los rugidos y confundidos por los dibujos en el cuerpo del dragón los ninjas retrocedieron pero atacaron con furia al jinete del dragón.

Nazo acepto la pelea, era un tres contra uno, en pleno combate el peliblanco se da cuenta que tenían un nivel que se podría llamar jounin, claro no era problema uno a uno, pero ¿y si lo atacaban los tres?

El ojiazul empezó a dudar de la lucha, pero le vino el recuerdo de su venganza y siguió luchando, les lanzó unos pequeños dragones de tinta que embisten a los ninjas hiriéndolos de gravedad.

-A ver si se toman la pelea enserio- dijo Nazo.

-Nos subestimas niño- dijo uno de ellos.

Tenía razón, el peliblanco los subestimo, uno de ellos lo tomo por sorpresa clavándole una kunai por la espalda pero para su sorpresa ese era un clon, el verdadero Nazo estaba encima de ellos y lanzándoles un pájaro de arcilla noqueo a dos de ellos. Los otros se asustaron al ver como Nazo aterrizaba posicionándose en el lomo de su dragón y huyeron. Nazo soltó una risita y bajo del lomo de su dragón.

-Juego de niños- murmuro, luego se volteo hacia los chicos- ¿están bien?

-Muchas gracias, pensé que no lo contaríamos- dijo el chico- por cierto, lindo dragón.

-No sé cómo pude dejar que me hiriera, debo entrenar mas- se quejo la chica.

-Entrenas seis horas al día, deberías descansar mas- le replico el chico.

-Bien, no creo que vallan a volver- dijo Nazo mirando en la dirección hacia la que habían huido los ninjas- yo me retiro.

Nazo se dispuso a montar su dragón pero algo extraño sucedió, en cuanto había subido el dragón desapareció en una nube de humo tumbando al peliblanco en el piso.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto el chico- ¿Por qué desapareció el dragón?

-No lo sé- respondió Nazo- no tenía porque desaparecer, normalmente funciona con mi cha—

De repente se oye un gruñido raro, los dos chicos se asustaron y miraron para todos lados pero Nazo se quedo quieto dándoles la espalda lo cual les extraño, luego se volvió a oír el mismo gruñido y Nazo se encogió un poco… en seguida entendieron todo.

-Cerca de aquí esta nuestra casa, si quieres puedes venir… y comer algo- dijo la chica tratando de retener la risa.

Nazo volteo lentamente hacia ellos, sus ojos azules habían perdido el brillo y un leve sonrojo le adornaba la cara ahora.

-Sería un placer- respondió sin más.

Durante el camino el chico había detenido la hemorragia de la chica, también aprovecharon a conocerse con su salvador.

-Yo me llamo Kiriaki, y él es mi hermano Savato- presento la chica.

Kiriaki era una chica de piel blanca, esbelta y de ojos negros, cabello corto color rosa rojizo con un pequeño copete, Savato era casi igual a su hermana con la excepción de que traía un corte de pelo normal corto color celeste azulado con el mismo copete que ella, el era delgado y de ojos igual de negros que su hermana.

-Yo soy Nazo, pero me temo que no podre quedarme mucho tiempo- respondió el- ¿son solo ustedes dos en su casa?

-No, vivimos con nuestros hermanos y nuestra madre- respondió Kiriaki.

Siguieron hablando y conociéndose durante todo el camino y después de unos minutos llegaron a una pequeña casa un poco deteriorada, con aspecto humilde y alejado de todo, un pequeño letrero al lado de la puerta ponía: "Familia Guilt".

-y ¿ustedes son gemelos o qué?- pregunto Nazo mirándolos a ambos- porque de no ser por el color de pelo no los diferencio.

-Emmm puessss… no sé cómo explicar esto…- titubeaba Kiriaki acercándose a la puerta.

-Entre todos nuestros hermanos nos parecemos unos a otros y solo nos diferenciamos por nuestro color de pelo- respondió Savato.

-¿Acaso son trillizos? ¿Cuatrillizos?- preguntaba Nazo.

-En verdad no lo sabemos… porque…- Kiriaki abrió la puerta- somos siete.

-¡Mamá, ya llegamos y traemos un invitado!- grito Savato.

-¡Que pase, es bienvenido!-

Nazo no podía creer lo que veía, aparte de Kiriaki y Savato había dos chicas y tres chicos mas, nunca había visto una familia tan numerosa. Los demás hermanos se acercaron a recibir a su invitado.

-Nazo, ellos son mis hermanos- presento Kiriaki.

-Valla, en años viene alguien a nuestra casa, un placer conocerte, me llamo Deftera- Deftera solo variaba en el color de pelo que era color azul verdoso pero era un poquito más gordito que Savato, estrecho la mano de Nazo con un poco de fuerza pero sonreía.

-No le vallas a romper la mano Deftera, disculpa a mi torpe hermano, me llamo Triti- Triti era una chica igual que Kiriaki pero el color de pelo era rosa violáceo.

-Yo me llamo Pempti, ¿Podemos apresurarnos e ir a comer?- Pempti era un poco más grande que sus hermanos y un poco más gordo, su pelo era de color verde llamativo.

-Modales antes que nada Pempti, yo me llamo Tetarti, gusto en conocerte- Tetarti era rubio.

-Holap, yo me llamo Paraskevi, ¡puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras!- Paraskevi al parecer era la menor porque era un poco más pequeña que sus hermanos, su color de pelo era naranja muy claro.

En la estancia entro de repente una mujer joven, como de unos 28 años, llevaba un mandil de cocina y una cuchara grande de madera en una mano en evidencia de que se encontraba en labores domesticas, ella llevaba el mismo copete que los chicos pero este era un poco más grande mientras que el resto del pelo le caía como cascada por su espalda, este era de color violeta muy oscuro casi negro al igual que sus ojos.

-Hola bienvenido, siéntete como en casa- dijo ella con voz dulce- yo me llamo Aletheia.

-Un gusto señora, yo me llamo Nazo- se presento el peliblanco con cortesía.

-Bien niños, el almuerzo está servido, vengan a comer- dijo ella.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Pempti.

Todos ellos corrieron al comedor, Nazo no sabía porque pero se sentía en confianza entre esa gente que acababa de conocer, todo el calor de hogar que estaba recibiendo le recordaba mucho… a casa. Según la señora Aletheia nunca habían tenido un almuerzo tan animado, el peliblanco se sentía cada vez más en confianza, la conversación llego hasta cuando el peliblanco conoció a Kiriaki y a Savato.

-Y entonces Nazo los ahuyento con su dragón, fue increíble- dijo Kiriaki.

-¿Y cómo logras hacer aparecer a ese dragón?- pregunto Tetarti.

-Pues es un jutsu muy simple en realidad, uso arcilla la cual moldeo con mi chakra, eso de da vida- explico Nazo- pero hay algo que no me cuadra aun ¿Por qué los perseguían esos ninjas?

-Bueno pues veras, es una historia un poco complicada- dijo Kiriaki.

-Cuéntaselo, no tenemos por qué avergonzarnos de eso- dijo Aletheia.

-Procede tu mamá, Kiriaki es muy torpe contando las cosas- dijo Triti.

-¡Oye!- exclamo la aludida ofendida.

-¡No peleen en la mesa!- medio grito la señora- bueno, todo empezó cuando todavía vivíamos en nuestra aldea, nosotros somos de la aldea de la nube…

Un día subieron los impuestos muy de repente, mi marido no ganaba lo suficiente y estaban a punto de quitarnos la casa, todos mis hijos eran muy pequeños aun como para trabajar y fuimos a quejarnos con el raikage pero a el no le importo para nada nuestra situación. Pues al final apenas nos quedaba para comer, nos quitaron la casa y tuvimos que abandonar la aldea… pero mientras buscábamos donde vivir nos atacaron varios ninjas ladrones… eran demasiados y acabaron con la vida de mi esposo… fue cuando Kiriaki y Savato se enfrentaron contra ellos en contra de mi voluntad pero los vencieron a todos, poco después encontramos este lugar y con el paso del tiempo construimos esta casa… y para sobrevivir le robamos a ninjas que pasan por aquí… si solo mi esposo siguiera con vida…

Todos se quedaron callados con las miradas tristes incluyendo Nazo, permanecieron un minuto así hasta que la señora rompió el silencio, con una pregunta.

-¿Y tú a donde te dirigías?- pregunto a Nazo.

-Bueno pues, estoy dirigiéndome a la aldea de la niebla a ver a un par de amigos… y es que yo también abandone mi aldea- dijo Nazo.

Nazo les conto toda su historia, desde la muerte de su padre hasta su intento fallido para entrar a akatsuki, a la mitad de la historia todos habían terminado de comer pero no habían querido levantarse para no perderse ni un detalle de la interesante historia. Cuando Nazo termino empezaron las exclamaciones.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿el sanbi?-

-Fue muy valiente lo que hizo tu padre-

-¡Ese tsuchikage es un maldito tramposo!

-Y es por eso que ahora me dirijo a la aldea de la niebla, para reunirme con mis amigos y discutir unas nuevas ideas que tengo planeadas para el futuro- finalizo Nazo.

-Sinceramente me sorprendes chico, no piensas dejar así lo que ese viejo te hizo ¿no? Pues déjame decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo- dijo la señora.

-Y el mío- corroboro Deftera.

-Y el mío también- dijo Triti.

-El apoyo de todos nosotros- finalizo Kiriaki.

-¿Hablan enserio?- pregunto Nazo- Acabo de conocerlos y…

-Quedamos en deuda contigo desde que salvaste a nuestra hermana de esos ninjas, es suficiente para nosotros- respondió Tetarti.

-Lo que más deseamos en este momento es salir de aquí, por las noches este lugar es muy peligroso pero aun no tenemos el dinero suficiente como para irnos y no tenemos a donde ir- explico Aletheia.

Nazo pensó un minuto lo que estaba a punto de decir pero en cuanto abrió la boca parecía muy seguro de sí:

-Mis planes futuros incluyen una guarida segura y grande- dijo Nazo- lo suficientemente grande como para vivir allí… si les gusta la idea quizás…

-¿Hablas enserio?- susurro Savato- ¿en verdad harías eso? ¿Por nosotros?

Nazo asintió -Ustedes también han sido víctimas del kage de su aldea al igual que yo, sé muy bien lo que se siente, además de que es una buena forma de agradecer por haberme alimentado con lo poco que tienen.

A la señora por poco y se le salen las lagrimas, era cierto, apenas podían sobrevivir y ahora se les presentaba una buena oportunidad.

-Primero le salvas la vida a mi hija… y ahora nos vas a dar un lugar donde vivir… y yo que pensaba que ya no existían los milagros- dijo ella con mucha alegría.

-Pero si quisiera que al menos dos de sus hijos me ayuden con mis objetivos, les daré entrenamiento y cuidare de ellos con mi vida de ser necesario- Nazo aprovecharía para sacar a los dos primeros miembros, no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres, toda mi vida me he dicho a mi misma que si mis hijos deben morir será en batalla como todos unos héroes y no en la miseria en la que vivimos en estos momentos- respondió ella decidida- pero será decisión de ellos… ¿voluntarios?

Todos los chicos murmuraban entusiasmados entre si pero no se animaban a levantar la mano, en cierto modo sabían lo riesgoso de la situación… sin embargo después de cinco minutos hubo dos voluntarios…

-¿Están seguros?- pregunto Aletheia viendo a sus hijos.

-Estamos cansados de vivir en estas condiciones mamá, haremos lo que sea necesario para darte la vida que te mereces- Savato había levantado el puño con decisión.

-Es hora de poner en alto el olvidado apellido Guilt- Kiriaki estaba igual que su hermano, con la mano en alto- en honor a nuestro padre que murió en batalla.

Mas orgullosa no podía estar la señora Aletheia, se levanto de su asiento decidida.

-Solo queda una pregunta por hacer- dijo ella -¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Nazo se quedo en blanco, ahora que lo pensaba mejor todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido… pero no podía defraudarlos. Iba a hablar pero la señora se le adelanto.

-Podemos ir ahora mismo contigo a la aldea de la niebla, quedarnos en algún lugar hasta que consigas tu guarida, mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí será mucho mejor para todos nosotros- dijo ella.

Nazo no podía estar más de acuerdo, asintió.

-¡Muy bien todos, a empacar!- exclamo ella.

Todos los chicos a excepción de Nazo se levantaron y fueron por sus cosas (las cuales no eran muchas), Nazo mientras tanto había salido de la casa con nueva energía renovada para empezar a crear transportes, creo ocho aves de arcilla y un dragón de tamaño mediano… Nazo pensaba en lo sucedido, lo que acababa de ocurrir era una clara muestra de cuan desesperada estaba la gente víctimas de malos tratos por parte de quienes se supone están para ayudarlas. En cuanto los chicos salieron cada uno llevaba una pequeña mochila con sus cosas dentro, montaron algo inseguros a las aves de arcilla y, dándole una última mirada a su casa vacía partieron hacia el horizonte. Siguiente parada: aldea de la niebla.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bajo el bisturí.**

Ahora con toda una familia de habilidosos ninjas a su disposición, Nazo estaba a un día de la aldea de la niebla. Al parecer toda la familia estaba acostumbrada a climas extremos, pues lo que era una ventisca para Nazo era una brisa para ellos, por lo que casi no se quejaban durante el trayecto… a excepción de…

-¿Ya llegamos?- era la quinta vez que Paraskevi preguntaba lo mismo.

-No- respondió Tetarti.

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¡Ya cierra la boca Paraskevi!- grito Triti.

-Triti no le grites a tu hermana- dijo Aletheia.

-¡Pero es que no la soporto mamá!- respondió ella.

-Normalmente estaría de tu lado Triti pero esta vez mamá tiene razón- Kiriaki defendió a su madre.

-No empieces Kiriaki, todos aquí a excepción de Nazo sabemos que eres una oportunista- contraataco Pempti.

-¿Y a ti quien te paso la guitarra?- pregunto Kiriaki.

Y así comenzó una de las tantas peleas entre los hermanos, mientras que Triti, Kiriaki y Pempti discutían, Paraskevi continuaba preguntando ¿Ya llegamos?, Tetarti se tapaba las orejas, Savato dormía, Deftera compartía una mirada cansada con su madre y Nazo reía por lo bajo.

-¡Muy bien suficiente!- grito Tetarti- ya sé que hacer…

Tetarti hizo unos cuantos sellos con las manos y luego puso una mano en su boca como si fuera a lanzar un katon, pero en vez de fuego salió de su boca un humo azulado, apuntando a Paraskevi y ella al recibirlo callo dormida sobre el ave de arcilla en donde estaba montada.

-Listo, así el viaje se le hará más corto- finalizo Tetarti.

-Ya te he dicho que no uses tus jutsus con tus hermanos- lo reprendió su madre pero ahora tenía un semblante aliviado.

-Como sea- Tetarti se recostó sobre el lomo de su ave de arcilla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por el momento, pero Nazo se quedo con una pregunta en su cabeza, ¿en qué tipo de jutsus se especializaban todos y cada uno de los hermanos Guilt?

-Disculpe pero…- empezó Nazo dirigiéndose a Aletheia- pero ¿todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen entrenamiento ninja?

-Pues si te interesa tanto…- dijo ella- si, los he entrenado desde que cada uno de ellos cumplió los seis años.

-Yo por ejemplo perfeccione una técnica de mi padre que consistía en darle filo inagotable a las cuchillas que poseía- dijo Kiriaki- la perfeccione de tal forma que cortan lo que sea, incluso diamantes como si fueran papel.

-Yo aun no perfecciono mi técnica- dijo Deftera- de hecho me falta mucho entrenamiento, se trata de que creo un clon y, enganchándome del brazo con el corremos y por el agarre giramos a una velocidad increíble y empezamos a soltar bombas incendiarias, las cuales tienen mucho alcance.

-Yo tan solo soy muy ágil con las agujas ninja- dijo Triti.

-¿De qué forma?- pregunto Nazo.

-Bueno pues… mira a tu alrededor…-

Nazo miro y vio que alrededor de donde estaba sentado había por lo menos unas veinte agujas clavadas a su creación, miro a Triti quien solo le sonreía de manera inocente, ¿a qué hora las lanzo?

-Ok, te creo- respondió el ojiazul, empezó a arrancar las agujas para devolverlas- ¿Qué hay de ti Pempti?

-Mmmm…- Pempti pensó un poco- no es gran cosa, si saco una gran cantidad de chakra al que puedo darle la forma que quiera, lo que más hago es darle forma de bestias enormes y ponerme dentro de ellas a forma de núcleo, así los daños los reciben ellas y no yo, y lo mejor es que puedo atacar también.

-Si si muy interesante- Tetarti interrumpió- Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, puedo transformar mi chakra en humo, no solo somnífero, también venenoso y paralizante.

-Ok ya entendí- dijo Nazo, luego miro a Paraskevi quien seguía durmiendo.- ¿Y ella?

-Ella… pues puede convocar unos animales raros…- explico Aletheia- no sé, son como unos gusanos enormes que tienen una cuchilla en la cabeza y otra más pequeña en la quijada, se la pasa jugando con ellos y un día Savato quiso hacer llorar a Paraskevi y corto a la mitad a uno de esos gusanos… pero para la sorpresa de todos las dos mitades de levantaron y a una le salió una cabeza y… en pocas palabras se multiplicaron… y le dieron una paliza a Savato jeje…

Nazo sintió un escalofrió, sacudió la cabeza queriendo cambiar de tema.

-¿Y Savato?- Pregunto el ojiazul.

-¿El? Bueno pues el—

-AUXILIO-

Todos se sobresaltaron ante ese grito e incluso Savato despertó, Nazo miro hacia tierra y vio una gran cantidad de ninjas rodeando a alguien.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Son demasiados contra uno- protesto Triti.

-¡Hay que ayudar Nazo!- dijo Aletheia.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías- Nazo se sujeto de su creación- ¡Todos sujétense bien! Señora, dejare a Paraskevi aquí arriba, no puede pelear aun…

-Está bien, ¡vamos allá!-

Siete aves y un dragón de arcilla se lanzaron en picada hasta el lugar de los hechos, en cuanto estuvieron demasiado cerca del suelo Nazo salto seguido de los demás, cayeron justo en frente del sujeto al que planeaban asesinar el grupo de ninjas, Nazo saco una kunai y se preparo para el combate.

-¿Estás bien?- Nazo le hablo al hombre que tenía a su espalda pero no aparto los ojos de los ninjas quienes se quedaron quietos estupefactos.

-S-sí, estoy bien, s-solo algo cansado- respondió el tipo.

-Tranquilo, te sacaremos de esta- dijo Kiriaki.

-AL ATAQUE-

Se desenvolvió una lucha tremenda, aunque esos ninjas no eran fuertes eran demasiados, cada uno de los hermanos luchaba por su cuenta mientras que Aletheia se mantenía cerca de Nazo por si las dudas. Se oían el choque de varias armas afiladas, Kiriaki hacia que los que se le enfrentaran cayeran como moscas debido a sus poderosas cuchillas, Pempti y Deftera solo daban puñetazos y patadas ya que creían que usar sus técnicas sería muy peligroso, Triti se las apañaba saltando de un lado a otro lanzando sus agujas certeramente hacia puntos vitales.

-¡Nazo no respires!-

Nazo no lo tuvo que oír dos veces, tomo aire y aguanto la respiración, en un segundo lo rodeo un humo amarillo: paralizante. En seguida los ninjas que estaban cerca se quedaron quietos temblando un poco, no se podían mover, Nazo aprovecho y los dejo fuera de combate, acto seguido se alejo para poder respirar. Después de un rato el número de ninjas había decrecido y ahora solo quedaban cinco, de los que se estaba encargando Savato. Mientras tanto los demás estaban en el piso arrodillados recuperando el aliento. Nazo observo a Savato ejecutar su técnica: De sus manos salió una sustancia blanca parecida a una tela de araña y con rápidos movimientos la espacio alrededor de los ninjas, ellos intentaron cortarla pero sus kunais se derretían al hacer contacto con la tela, al ver que era inútil apuntaron a Savato pero no pudieron ni siquiera verlo, el chico había ganado una repentina velocidad increíble y después de pasar entre ellos unas dos o tres veces como un rayo los ninjas colapsaron en el piso… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Jeje- Savato, al contrario que el resto de su familia, parecía totalmente lleno de energía.

-¿Cómo…?- Nazo no entendía.

-Esta red- empezó Savato- hace que cualquiera que este demasiado cerca de ella se despoje lentamente de su chakra, el cual es transferido a mí, dándome fuerza y velocidad mientras la red este en pie- empezó a arrancar la red del piso.

-Interesante jutsu- comento Nazo- Bien, vamos a ver a nuestro amigo.

Después de recuperar el aliento se acercaron al hombre al que habían salvado, este permaneció en el piso observando la lucha, aun estaba un poco asustado pero se levanto al ver que Nazo se le acercaba.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, pensé que moriría- agradeció el hombre.

-No hay problema, pero ¿qué hiciste como para que una manada de ninjas quisiera asesinarte?- pregunto Nazo.

-Falle una cirugía, estaba operando al jefe de un pueblo cerca de aquí, ¡pero no fue mi culpa! Ese viejo tenía el corazón totalmente dañado y no pude hacer mucho por el- explico el hombre.

-¿Cirugía?-

-Sí, es que verán, soy un cirujano, aquí llevo todo mi equipo- mostro un maletín pero no lo abrió- en cuanto el pueblo supo lo de la pérdida de su jefe no lo soportaron y me culparon, mandando a todos esos ninjas tras de mí, y aunque tengo un arma muy letal no podía hacerles frente a todos- señalo su espalda en donde tenía lo que parecía ser un bisturí gigante que parecía una lanza- pero no puedo irme… no sin ella…

-Espera, ¿Ella? ¿Hay alguien más?- pregunto Nazo.

-Es mi asistente de operaciones, I-no, está atrapada en el pueblo, intente ir por ella pero los ninjas se me lanzaron encima… no pude hacer nada- su tomo se volvió tembloroso- Por favor… ayúdenme a salvarla… ¡Por favor!

Nazo se lo pensó un momento, recordando cómo le había ido en la aldea de la nube, un escalofrió desagradable lo invadió pero no le importo, miro al hombre con determinación.

-Dalo por hecho, te ayudaremos- dijo Nazo.

-Muchas gracias- el hombre por poco y se arrodillaba- me llamo Faust por cierto.

Faust era un hombre que aparentaba sus treinta años, alto, con cabello negro con varios mechones color amarillo.

-Yo me llamo Nazo- el ojiazul volteo a ver a la familia- señora Aletheia, necesitare que usted, Triti, Tetarti, Pempti, Deftera y Paraskevi se queden aquí con Faust, Yo, Savato y Kiriaki iremos a rescatar a I-no.

-De modo que aprovecharas y entrenaras un poco a mis hijos ¿no? Me parece perfecto- respondió Aletheia.

Nazo sonrió, y después de dejar todo listo (Paraskevi ya había despertado y Nazo la bajo de donde estaba) se encamino al pueblo junto con Kiriaki y Savato.

Llegaron en menos de veinte minutos, como nadie los conocía no debían andar encubiertos ni nada. Mientras caminaban por las calles notaron mucha actividad, mucha gente iba de una lado a otro corriendo.

-Manténganse alertas, no sabemos dónde puede estar I-no- dijo Nazo.

-Pero es un pueblo pequeño, con suerte la encontraremos rápido- comento Kiriaki.

-Eh miren eso- dijo Savato.

Los tres miraron hacia donde dijo el peliazul, sobre lo que parecía ser un soporte de madera estaba una chica, amarrada a un palo de madera. Estaba rodeada por cinco ninjas y a los pies del soporte había mucha gente aglomerada gritando cosas que los chicos no alcanzaban a entender. Iban a acercarse pero Nazo los detuvo un momento.

-Escuchen… es obvio que la chica que esta hay es I-no, vamos a sacarla de ahí pero me temo que…- Nazo dudo si debía continuar.

-¿Qué?-

-No podemos matar a nadie-

-¿Que que?

-Lo que oyes, debemos sacarla de ahí sin matar a nadie, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- dijo Nazo.

-… Ok, lo que ordenes- dijo Savato.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba la gente había mucha tensión, todos estaban demasiado exaltados, la única que se mantenía callada era la chica encima del soporte de madera, se le notaba el miedo en toda la cara, la gente dejo de gritar al ver que uno de los ninjas iba a hablar.

-¿¡Quieren venganza!- la gente grito en afirmación- ¡Alguien debe pagar! ¡La muerte del jefe no quedara impune!

La gente se puso más eufórica, el ninja se acerco a la chica y le puso una kunai en el cuello.

-El cirujano que se suponía que le salvaría la vida huyo, ¡pero aun podemos tomar venganza con esta niña!- apretó mas el kunai, la chico empezó a llorar- ¡es su ayudante!

-¡Mátenla ya! ¡Que esperan!- la gente gritaba una y otra vez.

Pero algo raro ocurrió, el ninja que la ejecutaría empezó a sentirse débil, junto con los otros ninjas, la gente estaba confundida, no entendían que pasaba. De repente alguien sube al soporte y se dirige a la chica, era Nazo.

-Tranquila, Faust nos envió a rescatarte, te llevaremos con el enseguida- hablo Nazo, luego volteo y vio hacia el pie del soporte- fue suficiente Savato, ¡quita la red!

Las cuerdas que sujetaban a la chica se desataron, Kiriaki la había cortado por detrás, como la chica había sido una víctima más del jutsu de Savato se sentía muy débil como para mantenerse en pie, por lo que Nazo no tuvo más opción que cargarla… pero obviamente la gente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Pero que…-

-¡Se está escapando!-

-¡Atrápenlos! ¡Mátenlos!

La gente estaba fuera de si, a los pocos segundos Nazo, Kiriaki y Savato corrían por sus vidas, Nazo estaba irritado… mantener la promesa de que no mataría a nadie a no ser absolutamente necesario iba a ser difícil. Tras correr durante diez minutos a toda velocidad empezaron a ver a los demás, ahí estaban Aletheia, Faust y el resto de los hermanos, alrededor de la única ave de arcilla que había dejado Nazo. Ellos notaron que los chicos regresaban.

-¡Qué bien!- Aletheia se alegro de verlos- ya me preguntaba cuándo—

-SUBAN AL AVE AHORA- grito Nazo.

-Que pa—Aletheia vio a la enorme muchedumbre que venía tras de ellos- NAZO POR EL AMOR DE KAMI, EL AVE ES MUY PEQUEÑA-

-¡No importa, suban todos!-

La gente que venía detrás les lanzaba de todo, desde kunais y shuriken hasta piedras, para cuando Nazo y compañía llegaron al ave ya todos habían subido, tras asegurarse que nadie faltaba Nazo hizo que el ave se levantara con una enorme cantidad de chakra, pero salieron de ahí a tiempo.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- dijo Nazo agarrado al cuello del ave.

-Nazo te juro que si no haces aparecer mas aves lo vas a lamentar- Kiriaki trataba de acomodarse pero no podía, tres de sus hermanos incluyendo Savato estaban sobre ella con el mismo problema- Creo que me clavaron una kunai donde ya sabes…

-Esa no es una kunai- dijo Savato.

…

…

…

-NAZO TE VOY A MATAR EN CUANTO SALGA DE AQUÍ- grito Kiriaki.

Para no arriesgarse a mas amenazas Nazo hizo aparecer mas aves en la cuales todos se acomodaron. Faust fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos, no sabemos cómo agradecerles- dijo Faust.

-No fue nada- respondió Nazo- Esa gente estaba dolida, es todo, les afecto mucho la perdida- miro a ambos shinobis- ¿Necesitan que los dejemos en algún lugar?

-De hecho…- I-no se sintió apenada de repente- no tenemos adonde ir, las habilidades de Faust y mías son increíbles en cirugía de cualquier tipo pero actualmente casi todo shinobi puede curarse a si mismo y una cirugía cuesta mucho tiempo, por lo que hemos estado vagando por todos los cinco países sin rumbo fijo.

-Entiendo…- Nazo pensó un momento… pero no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que ahí mismo estaba llevando a dos miembros más- ¿Les interesaría unirse… a mi organización?

-¿Eh?- obviamente esto los tomo por sorpresa.

Nazo les conto un resumen de su historia y de sus planes, ayudado por cada miembro de la familia por supuesto, para cuando Nazo concluyo ambos shinobis se lo estaban pensando.

-No tenemos a ningún ninja medico aun- dijo Triti- y usted como cirujano no gastaría energías cuando uno de nosotros venga sumamente herido-

-Pero esperen… ¿Qué tienes que ofrecernos?- pregunto Faust a Nazo.

-en cuanto establezca un escondite te prometo que tendrás un lugar seguro donde dormir bajo techo, agua, comida y en cuanto tenga a los shinobis necesarios también habrá muchas riquezas- dijo Nazo.

Faust cerró los ojos meditando un poco… luego sonrió.

-Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, cuenta conmigo- dijo Faust.

-Y conmigo- finalizo I-no.

Y tras ganar dos miembros mas Nazo calculo que faltaba un dia de viaje, nada podía perturbar el ambiente ahora… excepto…

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¡Ya cierra la boca Paraskevi!- grito Savato.

-Savato no le grites a tu hermana- dijo Aletheia.

Iba a ser un largo día.


	23. Chapter 23

**Reencuentro inesperado**

Después de los sucesos anteriores y de obtener dos miembros mas Nazo se dirigía lento pero seguro hacia la aldea de la niebla. Pero no era un camino de rosas, gracias a la huida que tuvieron que emprender, Nazo, Kiriaki y Savato presentaban heridas y cortadas por todos lados, no pudieron evadir la mayoría de cosas que les lanzaba la gente y pues salieron heridos aunque no de gravedad. Mientras que Faust e I-no se encargaban de curar a Kiriaki y Savato, Aletheia se encargaba de Nazo.

-¡Ow!-

-Resiste un poco ¿sí?- Aletheia estaba desinfectándole las heridas al ojiazul para después vendarlo.

Nazo no dijo nada, pero se sentía un poco raro al estar tan cerca de Aletheia… y sobre todo…

_-¿Desde cuándo hace tanto calor aquí?-_ pensó el peliblanco.

-Listo- Aletheia finalizo el vendaje.

-Aquí también terminamos- Faust e I-no dejaron ir a Kiriaki y Savato quienes se acercaron de inmediato a su madre.

-Ahora…- Aletheia llamo la atención de los tres.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunto Kiriaki.

Sin previo aviso la mujer los golpeo a los tres en la cabeza con el cucharon de madera que siempre cargaba, los tres se llevaron las manos a la cabeza instintivamente.

-¿¡Y ahora que hice!- pregunto Savato.

-Escuchen los tres, no pueden volver a hacer ese chiste que hicieron hace rato- Aletheia adopto una voz y semblante severo haciendo que sus dos hijos e incluso Nazo se encogieran de miedo- si van a hacer algo, lo que sea, planéenlo primero con sumo cuidado, de lo contrario no duraran ni un segundo en batalla-

Ahora Nazo se sintió culpable, nadie lo había regañado así en años, la última persona que lo regaño así de fuerte fue…

-Mi padre…- susurro Nazo.

-¿Eh?- Aletheia dejo de hablar al escuchar eso ultimo.

Nazo levanto la mirada con decisión- lo lamento mucho señora, fue mi culpa, les dije que atacaran sin planear nada previamente, ellos solo me siguieron a sí que yo tengo la culpa, esto no se repetirá…-

Sin más que decir, el ojiazul se aparto de donde estaba y salto a su ave de arcilla, sin embargo Aletheia quiso saber que le ocurría.

-Nazo, ¿estás bien?-

-Yo…- la voz de Nazo quiso quebrarse- necesito estar solo un momento…-

Acto seguido hizo que su ave se alejara un poco del grupo… se sentó y comenzó a pensar… hacía años que no pensaba detenidamente en él, le vinieron varios de sus recuerdos felices junto con su padre, siempre estaba ahí para todo, si Nazo se caía, ahí estaba el. Si Nazo estaba asustado, ahí estaba el. Si para Nazo una pelea era demasiado, ahí estaba el… pero una mala jugada del destino le arrebato al único ser que le quedaba en el mundo, si tan solo hubiera…

-Si tan solo hubiera sido más grande y fuerte…- Nazo dejo caer una lágrima- hubiera podido salvarlo… pero solo era un niño…-

-Aun eres solo un niño-

Nazo volteo sorprendido, Faust estaba ahí, detrás de el mirándolo de brazos cruzados, ¿Cómo…?

-Llegue aquí con un poco de ayuda- señalo hacia donde estaban los demás, era evidente que lo habían ayudado a saltar- dime, ¿vas a estar así todo el día? Si te pones así de sentimental ahora no quisiera saber que será de aquí a un mes…-

-Déjame tranquilo ¿sí?- dijo Nazo en son de cansancio- tengo todo el derecho de ponerme sentimental cuando quiera y donde quiera…

-Si ese es el caso entonces ¿porque te alejaste del grupo?- pregunto Faust.

Nazo no respondió, tan solo agacho la cabeza en señal de que no quería argumentar al respecto.

-Me contaste de cómo viviste con tu padre- Faust se sentó a su lado- pero no nos contaste de tu madre…

-Según papá ella murió cuando me estaba dando a luz- explico Nazo- pero eso a veces pasa… también que yo nací de forma prematura, con tres meses de adelanto… pensaron que no iba a sobrevivir pero mírame aquí.

Faust analizo lo que el ojiazul le acababa de decir y se puso a pensar, algo que el chico noto.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada… es solo que… lo que me dijiste no tiene sentido- dijo Faust- ¿Tu madre estaba enferma o algo al momento de dar a luz?-

-Eso no lo sé… mi papá nunca menciono si había estado enferma- dijo Nazo- ¿eso importa?

-Claro que importa, una mujer promedio está hecha para soportar un parto, un hombre nunca soportaría tanto dolor, y una mujer con entrenamiento ninja es aun más fuerte, me parece ilógico que muriera durante el parto y me parece aun más extraño el que nacieras prematuramente- Faust miro a los ojos a Nazo- a menos que ella estuviera sufriendo una enfermedad o una herida de batalla, esto no tiene sentido alguno.

-¿Estás diciendo que un factor x fue el que mato a mi madre y por poco a mi?- pregunto Nazo.

-Claro que estas son solo conjeturas vagas, necesitaríamos los archivos e historiales médicos para saber que paso- dijo Faust- pero bueno, me desvié mucho del tema, la cuestión es que… lo que te paso fue algo desastroso pero ya paso, déjalo atrás y sigue con tu vida.

Nazo solo dirigió una triste mirada al horizonte, dio un suspiro y hablo- no es tan fácil… disfrute durante muy poco tiempo el amor de mi padre y, a menos que demostremos lo contrario, tampoco del amor de mi madre por culpa de algo o alguien- finalizo.

Faust sonrió- valla forma de desperdiciar tu juventud- suspiro.

-Créeme Faust, no voy a poder descansar en paz hasta que mate al tsuchikage, eso vale para mi mucho más que mi juventud-

-¡Faust, Nazo!-

Ambos voltearon a ver al resto del equipo, algunos les hacían señas apuntando hacia abajo, Nazo se asomo y vio la razón por la que lo habían llamado.

-Llegamos, la aldea de la niebla- murmuro Nazo- Faust, sujétate bien- volteo hacia los demás- ¡Sujétense bien todos, vamos a descender!-

Hubo mucho movimiento en pocos segundos, luego cuando Aletheia le dio la señal afirmativa a Nazo este dio la orden a las aves de arcilla para empezar el descenso, empezaron lento y luego empezaron a cobrar velocidad, el ojiazul extendió ambos brazos para "guiar" a sus creaciones, en cuanto estuvieron a punto de tocar piso Nazo dio un brusco movimiento parecido al aleteo de un ave que sus creaciones imitaron, haciendo esto redujeron instantáneamente la velocidad aterrizando suavemente.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Nazo con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a volar?- se quejo Tetarti.

Nazo lo ignoro, todos desmontaron y Nazo desapareció sus creaciones, una vez que estuvieron todos calmados empezó a dar las ordenes.

-Escuchen, no sabemos nada de esta aldea por lo que si bajamos la guardia nos puede pasar algo, haremos lo siguiente: la señora Aletheia estará al centro junto con Paraskevi, alrededor irán caminando el resto de ustedes- señalo al resto de los hermanos- por detrás irán Faust e I-no, yo iré al frente. Es prioritario que tengan la guardia en alto y que vigilen en todo momento a Paraskevi, es el blanco más vulnerable y por lo tanto a la que primero se van a cargar.

Nadie parecía tener objeción alguna, tras tomar posiciones todos empezaron a caminar. Todo estuvo tranquilo y sin embargo todos estaban alerta, al llegar a las puertas de la aldea les pidieron identificaciones a todos, Nazo dio la suya, Faust e I-no se tardaron un poco pero las dieron y uno a uno la familia dio sus identificaciones en fila, aunque estas estaban desgastadas los dejaron pasar a todos.

-Ok, ahora que- pregunto Kiriaki.

-A buscar a mis amigos- respondió Nazo- la manera más rápida de encontrarlos será preguntar…

Pero la gente de por ahí no ayudaba mucho, la mayoría tenia pinta de matones y otros eran demasiado groseros, solo les pudieron preguntar a unas cuantas señoras mayores sin resultados. Pasaron varias horas y Nazo estaba comenzando a irritarse, estaba claro que la gente y ninjas de por ahí los podían ayudar pero no querían, tendrían que buscar ayuda de otro modo.

-Hey un momento- dijo de repente Aletheia- ¿Dónde está Paraskevi?-

A todos se les pusieron los pelos de punta, miraron para todos lados frenéticamente y no la vieron, uh oh…

-¡P-p-p-pero se suponía que tu la vigilarías mamá!- exclamo Savato.

-¡La tenía agarrada de la mano pero no sé a qué hora hizo un cambio con esto!- Aletheia sostuvo con una mano un muñeco de paja, técnica de reemplazo.

-Esto es malo… muy malo…- Pempti se puso demasiado nervioso- ¡Oh dios, vamos a morir!- exagero él.

-¡Esperen, ahí está!- dijo I-no.

Efectivamente allí estaba ella, alejada unos metros charlando con un grupo de niños y gennins, se despidió de ellos y se dirigió hacia su madre y se extraño al ver que todos ellos la miraban.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto inocentemente ella.

Todos soltaron una gran cantidad de aire retenido, Paraskevi entonces se explico.

-Como vi que con preguntar a los mayores no estaba resultando decidí entonces que debíamos preguntar a los mas chicos- explico- dicen que si los han visto, a un hombre musculoso de pelo rojo muy oscuro, a un chico de pelo rubio largo y a una chica de pelo blanco, que estaban muy seguido en un bar llamado "nube negra".

Todos se quedaron callados al ver como la niña había hecho lo que trataron de hacer por horas en tan solo cinco minutos, Nazo fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Bueno… gracias Paraskevi, ahora solo tenemos que ir a buscarlos allá- dijo atrayendo la atencion de todos- ¿nos vamos?

Todos asintieron, sin embargo Paraskevi traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Caminaron un largo rato y revisaron con la vista toda edificación pero no había rastro de un bar, así que decidieron descansar y comer en una posada. Gracias a que Nazo y Faust tenían un poco de dinero ayudaron a Aletheia a pagar la comida para todos. Mientras que todos comían y charlaban alegremente Nazo estaba alejado (como de costumbre) bebiendo un poco de té, mirando hacia la nada.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y por alguna razón estaba muy ansioso de volver a ver a sus amigos… pero el padre de Norton probablemente ya tenga empleo en algún lugar de la aldea, y si le dice que quiere a Norton y a A5raven para su organización habían muchas posibilidades de negación… ¿Y si le ofrece a Krauser también un puesto en la organización? ¿la aceptaría? No conocía las habilidades de Krauser pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Unas exclamaciones llamaron su atencion y la de sus acompañantes, cuatro hombres trataban de controlar a un caballo joven que hacía de todo por escapar, daba patadas hacia donde sea y bufaba sin cesar totalmente enloquecido, tenía como cinco cuerdas enredadas en el cuello.

-Pobre animal- comento Aletheia- debería ser ilegal capturar caballos salvajes-

Pero Nazo no respondió, miraba al caballo como queriendo recordar algo con mucho esfuerzo, y cuando el caballo relincho lo recordó de golpe.

-No es un caballo- susurro Nazo- es una yegua… y la conozco…- abrió su mochila con rapidez y empezó a buscar algo- es una amiga…


End file.
